Slumber Party
by Lavareef
Summary: Tonight was the nights of all nights. Nagisa's dream would finally become reality. The boys were finally having their special slumber party. Not just a normal boy's sleepover, no a sleepover for girls with boys. The planets had aligned themselves for that one special night. The boys felt high on ecstasy and they would do anything to make this night, the best night ever! HarukaxMako
1. Because you are worth it

**Hello everybody! This is my new short story that will have around 2-3 chapters. It's similar to Tied Together. If you have read some of my stories you'll know that I like to write about things that aren't that common. I try to make it funny yet I will add romance when it's the right time. I cannot live without romance! :D **

**There will be two pairs and of course I just have to pair Haruka & Makoto and then Nagisa & Rei. I've never written about Nagisa and Rei in a romantic way so I will do my best to make it cute and fluffy :)**

**Hope you'll find this story as entertaining as Tied Together :)**

**Please feel free to leave a comment or to fav/follow :)**

**Enjoy!**

**_Slumber party_**

It had been Nagisa's dream for a few months and finally he was going to have a slumber party. Not just a boy's sleepover, no he had forced the other boys to take part in a slumber party for girls. He had watched Gou and her friends from afar like a real stalker. He had never seen something this intriguing and fun. Nagisa felt like it was something he could do with the boys. Why would they always do the same boring guy stuff? It seemed exhilarating to hold a slumber party and do all kinds of girls stuff.

The other boys had protested for weeks claiming that they didn't want to know what it felt like being a girl. One day Nagisa finally had the chance to push his idea through. Makoto had woken up with a huge pimple on his beautiful face and he didn't even want to go out that day. God forbid that someone saw him when he had a pimple on his face. Nagisa came to the rescue with a concealer stick and he convinced Makoto that having girls' products wasn't such a shame, it actually was quite handy. With Makoto also promoting the slumber party Haruka was easily convinced as well. They had promised Haruka that he could take a soothing bath for at least two hours. Rei was tough to convince but Nagisa still had a few tricks up his sleeve. A little bit of whining and telling how beautiful Rei was did the trick and finally the evening of the slumber party had arrived. The four boys were sitting around Haruka's table and they stared at an entire table filled with products.

'Where did you guys get all these?' Haruka asked while raising his eyebrows at all the colourful things displayed on his table.

'I borrowed some stuff from my mother.' Makoto said softly as he eyed the nail polish suspiciously. Would they actually use all these things tonight? He couldn't believe that girls used beauty products all night long, surely they did other stuff too.

Nagisa and Rei nodded in agreement as they remembered sneaking out the house with bags full of beauty products. Their mothers would probably scream in the morning when they found out. Makoto was the only one that dared to ask his mother if he could borrow a few things.

'I've made a list of all the things that we can use tonight. I watched Gou and these are the things they did during their slumber party.'

'I think you were very lucky that Rin didn't catch you while looking at girls like a pervert!' Makoto said with a huge grin on his face. A confrontation with Rin would've probably killed Nagisa.

Nagisa pushed the list forward and the other boys stared at it for a little while.

_Makeover time! (Make-up, nail polish, hair treatment,…)_

_Truth or dare_

_Summoning of a ghost/spirit_

_Movie time with loads of icecream_

_Pillow fight_

_Story telling_

_Spin the bottle_

_Karaoke_

'What the? Spin the bottle? Really?' Makoto said while blushing furiously.

'Yup! I saw them kissing each other! It was so hot! I think they do it to gain experience or something. We all know that girls love to experiment on each other!' Nagisa screamed while waving his hands in excitement.

'But we are not girls.' Haruka said while blinking his eyes at Nagisa. He knew that this was not a good idea and he could see embarrassing moments all over the place.

'Perhaps we should just have a nice and manly sleepover.' Rei said while adjusting his glasses.

'No you guys! Come on! You all promised!' Nagisa crossed his arms and starting pouting like a small child that didn't receive a popsicle in the supermarket.

'Fine. But we never ever talk about this night again.' Haruka said while picking up a bottle of blue nail polish. He looked at it and he thought it was a nice colour. He idly wondered what it would look like on Makoto's nails.

'How do we know what each product does? It's not like we've used any of these before.' Makoto said while smiling warmly at Haruka. The latter was still staring at the blue nail polish. Perhaps Haruka wanted to be a test dummy?

'We'll just try out different things! If girls can do this why can't we? I mean, how hard can it be!' Nagisa said cheerfully.

Half an hour later they had divided themselves into two pairs. Haruka and Makoto would take a nice and soothing bath with some sort of mud that is supposed to be good for the skin. Rei and Nagisa would try out some make-up and nail polish downstairs.

Haruka stood up and took a few steps towards the stairs until he was stopped by Nagisa.

'Don't you need some shampoo?' Nagisa said while smiling at Haruka.

'I have that upstairs.' The raven-haired male looked at Nagisa with a face filled with wonder. Did Nagisa think that Haruka never washed his hair?

'I mean girls shampoo silly!' Nagisa held up a bottle and smiled broadly at Haruka.

'Why would I use that shampoo?'

Nagisa looked at the bottle and said with a cute smile: 'Because you are worth it?' Nagisa even added a wink and Haruka grabbed the bottle with a deep sigh. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Get back in here!

_**Get back in here!**_

Makoto was standing against the wall in the bathroom. In his hand he had a bottle filled with the so-called mud that would make their skin feel 'fresh and reborn.' He had stared at the back of the bottle for quite some time. He tried to read the small letters to find some sort of clue on how to actually use this 'thing.' How much did they need to put in the water? Would it smell funny? Would it feel soft or coarse? The list of questions went on in Makoto's head and it made him dizzy. At least Haruka felt at ease as he was in charge of filling the tub with water. Haruka was down with anything as long as it involved water. Although Makoto wondered if Haruka would really be ok with mud on his body. Makoto shuffled closer to the tub as he looked at the clean and very inviting water. He couldn't wait to relax a little bit as his back muscles were sore from practice the other day.

'I think that we are supposed to sit in the tub and then rub this mud all over our body.' Makoto said as he looked at Haruka with a warm smile.

Haruka nodded in agreement as it seemed logical to use the product that way. There was no way in hell Haruka would ever drop the mud in this precious wetness. Of course Haruka was already standing in front of the tub with his swimming pants on. Makoto still had to remove his clothing and he placed the bottle of mud on the cabinet. He took off all his clothes so that he was also only wearing his swimming pants. He turned to look for Haruka but he chuckled as he could see Haruka sitting in the tub already. Haruka would never be very patient when it came to soaking up water. Makoto grabbed the bottle of mud and handed it to Haruka. Makoto wasn't going to embarrass himself so he figured he would let Haruka have the honour of trying the mud out first.

'Do we also have to use this on our face?' Haruka asked while eyeing the bottle closely.

'I suppose.' Makoto lowered himself in the tub so that he was sitting opposite of Haruka.

Haruka opened the bottle and was greeted with a nice smell. He was actually quite surprised with the flowerish smell that headed his way. He dropped a small amount on his fingers and he motioned Makoto to move a bit closer. Makoto leaned in a bit closer and they both stared at the mud on Haruka's hand. It looked like they were looking at some sort of bio hazardous mass. Haruka quickly smeared the mud on Makoto's cheek and the olive-haired male stared at his friend in shock. Makoto was waiting for the mud to start stinging but when nothing happened he felt relieved. It actually felt quite nice on his skin and he could finally relax.

'It's fine, it feels soft and nice.' Makoto said with a smile as Haruka looked at him with a goofy grin. The boys were rather afraid of the products because they didn't know anything about them. Haruka and Makoto started rubbing the mud on their faces and torso. They slumped back against the edge of the tub and they could finally relax.

* * *

'Rei! Sit still! How am I supposed to put nail polish on your fingers if you can't sit still?' Nagisa pouted at the beauty sitting in front of him.

'It's hard to sit still! You even covered my eyes so I can't look! I'm too excited to sit still. I want to see if it enhances my beauty.' Rei whined softly as he bit down on his lip. How long would it take in order to be finished? Rei wasn't even able to pick the colour he wanted as Nagisa wanted to surprise him. Rei usally loved Nagisa's surprises however he never showed it to Nagisa. What if someone found out how he truly felt about the cute blonde?

'I think I'm done!' Nagisa said cheerfully as he looked at the master piece he had created on Rei's fingers. Nagisa just had a touch with the inner girl that was hidden within himself. He knew it wouldn't be that hard to do. Nagisa knew that boys were better at everything, even at girls' stuff! Nagisa took off Rei's blindfold and waited in utter suspension to see Rei's reaction.

Rei blinked a few times as he had a hard time adjusting to the light surrounding the two boys. He put his glasses on and looked at his fingers. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was quite the surprise indeed!

'What do you think?' Nagisa clapped his hands together gleefully. At least someone was happy with the result.

'Why did you use a different colour on each finger?' Rei asked softly as he looked at his fingers. Every surprise that Nagisa had ever thrown at him made him fall in love but this surprise wasn't as successful as all the others.

'I've created a rainbow just for you! So that it can shine the entire night!' Nagisa explained his master piece like he was trying to sell it to the highest bidder.

'So, tell me how you feel.' Nagisa said softly as he looked at Rei with sparkling eyes. Rei didn't have the heart to tell Nagisa that he didn't like it. He hugged Nagisa swiftly and whispered a soft 'You've done a great job.' into Nagisa's ear. The smile that Nagisa flashed at Rei made the latter forget about his colourful nails. What he wouldn't do to see that smile at every chance he got.

* * *

'Let's go check up on Haruka and Makoto!' Nagisa exclaimed cheerfully as he pulled his friend up. They both walked upstairs silently to spy on the two other boys. Nagisa peeked his head around the corner and he was utterly shocked at what he saw.

'They look like aliens!' Nagisa said while trying to suppress his laughter. If only they knew what they looked like, they wouldn't be sitting there so blissfully.

'They don't look beautiful at all!' Rei exclaimed loudly and he startled the two boys in the tub.

'Huh?' was all that Makoto said as he smiled at Nagisa and Rei who were standing by the door. Rei was utterly shocked and he couldn't move or speak anymore. He thought that beauty products were meant to enhance your beauty, not destroy it!

'Don't you think you guys should rinse yourself off now?' Nagisa said as he looked at the bottle of mud.

'It says you can only have this on you for 15 minutes. You've been sitting here an entire hour already.' Haruka awoke from his sweet slumber and was surprised the other boys had entered the bathroom.

'Get this off of me!' Makoto exclaimed loudly and he desperately tried grab the shower head to get clean again. What if the mud had made his skin wrinkly or even worse, covered it with hundreds of small pimples.

'Why are you making so much noise? Can't you calm down?' Haruka said with a face of disinterest. He honestly didn't know what all the fuss was about. He still felt fine and he wanted to continue his relaxation.

Haruka grabbed the shower head and turned the water on. He sprayed Makoto and the latter started screaming and sloshing water over the edge of the tub.

'That's fucking cold!' Makoto spluttered as he rubbed his face and body clean. He was relieved to finally get the mud off his body. Although he dreaded looking in the mirror later on, afraid of what his skin might look like.

'Stop acting like a little baby.' Haruka muttered as he continued spraying Makoto until he was rinsed off properly. Haruka turned the shower head towards himself and starting rinsing himself off. Makoto could be such a baby sometimes! The water wasn't cold at all! Haruka groaned inwardly and continued the process of rinsing himself off. He decided that it was time to play a trick on Makoto and he winked at Nagisa and Rei and they instantly knew that Haruka was plotting something evil. Haruka was never much of a pranker but when he did pull a good one, it wasn't just good, no it was golden!

Haruka turned the shower head off and rubbed the water from his eyes. He looked at Makoto with a face plastered with worry and shock.

'What?' the olive-haired male asked as he saw Haruka staring intently.

'Your face…' Haruka's whisper was laced with worry and sadness.

'What's wrong with my face?' Makoto asked while turning towards the other boys. They reacted the same way as Haruka and Makoto was ready to pass out.

'I've never seen anything like this.' Nagisa said while his mouth formed an O-shape.

'Stop being dicks and give me the small mirror.' Makoto said while trying to get out of the tub. Haruka grabbed his wrists and shook his head at Makoto.

'I think you better stay seated when you look at yourself.' Haruka said while blinking his eyes at Makoto.

'You're not beautiful at all.' Rei said softly as he grabbed the mirror.

Makoto started sobbing softly because he could always count on Rei to be honest. If Rei said he wasn't beautiful it must be the truth.

Makoto pressed his hands in front of his eyes as Rei approached with the mirror. Perhaps it was best not to look at himself. Maybe he had turned green or something. Cure Nagisa and his stupid slumber party! Haruka held Makoto's hands and started breathing in slowly and steadily, Makoto relaxed and started adjusting his breathing so that it matched Haruka's. It reminded Nagisa of someone that was about to give birth or something.

'Are you ready?' Haruka said as he grabbed the mirror from Rei.

'No.' Makoto said while closing his eyes. He couldn't take it if anything happened to his face. It was just like the pimple nightmare only ten time worse!

Makoto slowly opened his eyes and braced himself for the worst. After all, he wasn't the one that had to look at himself an entire day.

He studied his entire face with a look of shock plastered on his face. He couldn't believe what he saw. He looked…normal!

'You guys are all wankers!' Makoto shouted at his friends. He couldn't believe they would actually do something like that to him!

'You should've seen your face!' Nagisa said while giving the other boys the starting signal to laugh as he started laughing uncontrollably.

'I fucking hate you all.' Makoto said while splashing water at Nagisa and Rei who couldn't stop laughing at Makoto's expense.

'So beautiful!' was all that Rei managed to say as he looked at a sulking Makoto. The olive-haired male wished that this night would end soon but sadly enough _the fun was just about to begin._

* * *

The four boys all sat around the table again looking at the products in front of their noses. Nagisa said that they still had to work with more make-up before they could advance to the next 'level.' He had claimed that they needed to surpass every girl in the world by learning a whole new set of skills. Girls' skills to be exact.

'So, one of you two still needs to get their nails done.' Nagisa said pointing at Haruka and Makoto. The two boys looked at each other and none of them dared to speak. A few minutes later Haruka sighed deeply and volunteered to have his fingers polished as long as he got to pick out the colour. Makoto had breathed a sigh of relief but he wasn't out of the danger zone just yet.

'Good Haru-chan! When Makoto has polished your nails you get to put make-up on Mako-chans face!' Nagisa was brimming with joy and Haruka smiled broadly at Makoto. The latter was shocked as he thought about the fact that he would probably end up looking like a drag-queen or something.

'Nagisa! Get back here and sit down.' Rei commanded sternly as he had picked out a few items that he would use to give Nagisa a make-over. Nagisa immediately obeyed like a sweet little puppy because he was so ecstatic that he would get a make-over. Surely he would look better than every girl out there. He trusted Rei to turn him into a beautiful… girl?

Haruka looked at all the nail polishes and picked up the bottle that he had been eyeing before. It was a soft blue that reminded him of the water in the pool at school. He handed Makoto the bottle of polish and splayed his hands on the table. Makoto opened the bottle of polish and eyed it closely. Makoto wasn't exactly good at doing careful things that demanded a lot of effort. Gently he dropped the excess droplets in the bottle again and he made a swift stroke on Haruka's thumb. It actually looked quite ok and he continued to do the other fingers. Haruka had his attention turned towards Rei and Nagisa. He had to admit that Rei was quite skilled when it came to applying make-up. Perhaps he had done it before?

Rei carefully chose a foundation and he dropped a few drops on the back of his hands. He made a few dots on Nagisa's face and he carefully blended everything really well. Not a single blemish could be seen on Nagisa's face. Not that he had many anyway. Nagisa felt utterly content as he was receiving attention from Rei. He loved it when Rei was busy with him and only him. He knew that he couldn't always have Rei to himself but now he enjoyed the moment as long as he could. Rei used a little bit of concealer to cover up some spots of redness.

Haruka suddenly felt a nudge in his side and he looked at Makoto. The olive-haired male pointed towards Haruka's nails and Haruka peeked at them. It was weird to have them coloured blue but he liked it, at least for a little while. Makoto seemed pleased with himself but at the same time he was worried about the events that would happen now.

Haruka sighed deeply as he picked out a few things that he needed to change Makoto into… well you know. He had no idea what all the products were for and reading the explanation took too much time and effort. He would go with the flow like he did while swimming. Always go with the flow.

He imitated everything that he had seen from Rei so the foundation turned out quite ok. He looked at Makoto and he kind of looked like he had a soft tan. With a few streaks of the concealer Makoto's face looked like a perfect canvas to start painting on. Haruka picked up a mascara and eyed it with eyes full of wonders. What is it for? He opened the mascara and saw a tiny brush that was packed with a black liquid. He looked at Makoto and the latter had decided to just close his eyes so he couldn't see what was coming towards him. Perhaps girls used it to colour bits of their hair. Haruka had seen countless girls at school that had brown hair but with black tips. He always wondered how they did that and he felt so smart for finally figuring it out.

With a huge grin on his face he used the tiny brush to colour the tips of Makoto's fringe.

'What are you doing?' Makoto asked while opening one eye to look at Haruka. Haruka was so engrossed in his task and didn't even notice Makoto had spoken to him.

'Haruka!' Rei shouted and Haruka dropped the tiny brush on Makoto's lap.

'What? I was busy.' Haruka said while looking displeased.

'Why are you using mascara on Makoto's hair?' Rei looked shocked and Nagisa just stared at Haruka and Makoto with a goofy grin.

'Well, isn't that what it's used for? Haven't you seen girls with coloured tips?' Haruka explained his actions slowly to Rei as if Rei were some kind of person that spoke another language.

'Mascara is used on the eyelashes, you know, to make them longer and fuller. Rei explained while adjusting his frames.

'Well…I was getting to that part until you interrupted me.' Haruka said while turning his head towards Makoto. The olive-haired male tried to look relaxed but on the inside he was burning with fear. Haruka picked up the mascara and put it away. Perhaps he needed to focus on something else for the time being. He looked at Makoto's fringe and thought it actually looked quite nice so he left it that way. It's not like Makoto's hair would fall out or something from being stained with mascara.

Haruka picked up a pallet filled with colourful eye shadows. Which colour would he pick? He only knew that these 'things' were called eye shadows because it was written on the top of the pallet. He picked out a small brush and started picking out a colour. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought about Makoto's favourite colour. He decided to just follow his heart and he picked up some rosy pink pigment on his brush. With a few gentle strokes he placed the colour all over Makoto's eyelids. It wasn't easy because he had to stop twice because Makoto had said that it tickled. Tch, some things would never change, Makoto had always been the ticklish one and it would probably stay that way forever.

Last year Nagisa and Haruka had locked Makoto in Haruka's basement so they could tickle him as much as they wanted. They had said it was a sort of therapy to get used to tickling. However, the fun was over when Makoto had peed himself because he was tortured so much.

Haruka had finished both Makoto's eyes with the eye shadows and Makoto blinked a few times when he opened his eyes.

'How does it look?' The olive-haired male asked softly while looking at his best friend. Haruka actually thought it looked like someone had punched Makoto in the face but he decided that would not be the best thing to say. Instead Haruka just smiled and gave his friend a thumbs up.

**Whew, this turned out to be quite a long chapter, hope you don't mind that ! :)**

**Thank you all for the many favs/follows! I didn't think this story would be so popular actually! Special thanks to all the sweet people that left a review! You guys are the best! Stay tuned as the boys advance to the next 'level' in the third chapter :)**

**Hope you've enjoyed reading!**


	3. Truth or Dare

_**Truth or Dare**_

Haruka decided that it would be best to study Rei a bit further while he was applying make-up on Nagisa's face. After all, he didn't want Makoto to feel like a total idiot when he finally got to see his reflection. Haruka only had one challenge left. Eyeliner.

It seemed like a total nightmare because while Rei was a God when it came to applying make-up, Haruka seemed like a total failure. He didn't want to ruin Makoto's face but honestly, it was beyond repair. He sighed deeply as he opened the liquid eyeliner. He was burdened with the task to create a perfect winged – cat – shape –thingy. He couldn't even remember what Rei had called it. At least Rei had studied up on certain things like he would usually do. Haruka asked Makoto to close his eyes and Haruka started to feel sweaty. Rei had explained it to Haruka at least three times and he still couldn't figure out how to do it properly. What was wrong with doing things freely?

He sat on Makoto's lap and could feel Makoto's soft breathing on his skin. He squeezed the brush between his thumb and pointy finger and moved closer towards Makoto's right eyelid. He placed his pinky on Makoto's cheek to have a bit of support.

"Boo", Makoto said effectively scaring the shit out of Haruka. In his state of shock he had drawn a thick black line across Makoto's cheek.

"Why did you scare me like that?!" Haraka asked while staring at Makoto with wide eyes.

"Because it seemed fun", Makoto stuck his tongue out at Haruka and smiled broadly.

"Well, now you look totally dickish", Haruka said while grinning at the black stripe on Makoto's cheek. Perhaps he could be some kind of derpy zebra.

Haruka grabbed a cleaning tissue and wiped off the stripe that had been ruining Haruka's 'design' completely. He threw the tissue on the pile on the table. He had at least used 15 of those already. One extra wouldn't hurt he thought to himself.

Haruka moved closer again and attempted to do the Rei-thing. He made a few dots close to Makoto's eyelashes so that it was easier to form the line later. He connected all the dots and was even able to wing it perfectly at the corner. He felt like a God when he looked at his creation. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His joy was clouded when he thought he would also have to do this to Makoto's other eye. Goodbye self-esteem!

Haruka repeated the same steps but somehow the line didn't turn out that well. It didn't look as smooth as the other one. Well screw it, he wasn't going to torture himself by re-doing it. Makoto would just have to be happy with the way he looked!

"You can open your eyes now", Haruka whispered softly as he smiled at Makoto.

Makoto blinked a few times to adjust to the bright lights in the living room. Overall, Haruka could be proud of his creation.

"You still need to line his waterline", Rei said softly while looking at Haruka and Makoto.

"Waterline?", Makoto asked while looking at Rei. When would this ordeal be over?

Rei pointed towards Nagisa who was only glad that he could show off his perfect face and make-up.

Haruka sighed deeply as he received the pencil from Rei. He just knew that he would end up stabbing Makoto in the eye. This was destined to fail.

He crawled on Makoto's lap again and gently tugged at the skin beneath Makoto's right eye. He licked his lips as he tried to slowly colour the waterline. It wasn't easy and Makoto's weird staring didn't help his concentration at all. _One eye down, one more to go._ Haruka moved the pencil towards Makoto's other eye but he didn't continue his work immediately. He felt the urge to sneeze but sadly enough, the sneeze wouldn't break through. He shrugged and thought the urge to sneeze was gone. He placed the pencil on Makoto's waterline and started the same process again. Suddenly a loud sneeze could be heard followed by a blood-curdling scream.

Haruka stared in shock at Makoto who had his hands placed over his eyes. Not only did Haruka sneeze on his best friend, he managed to stab Makoto in the eye with the pencil. Haruka figured now would be a good time to crawl off of Makoto and so he did. Haruka blinked nervously at Makoto as he wondered when his friend would look at him.

Suddenly he felt Makoto pinning him to the ground and he looked up at his best friend. Makoto's eyes were filled with tears but the smile on his face gave his true feelings away.

"Now it's my turn", Makoto smiled mischievously at Haruka while holding the liquid eyeliner in his hand. Haruka didn't dare to say anything and quickly closed his eyes to give Makoto room to work on. Haruka felt a tickle as Makoto drew a line with the eyeliner. Makoto didn't take nearly as long as Haruka and the raven-haired male was relieved that he didn't receive a thorough torture from Makoto. Sometimes Makoto could be like a mini- version of Nagisa, only slightly less devilish.

One morning Haruka had woken up with dozens of 'googly' eyes on his face. He nearly pissed himself as he stared in the mirror that morning. Of course Makoto had set up a secret camera and the footage could still be viewed on Makoto's computer. He even used it to bribe Haruka from time to time. _Stupid sexy Makoto, _he thought to himself.

Haruka felt Makoto tugging below his left eye and he saw the pencil heading this way. Would Makoto also stab him? Haruka felt relieved as Makoto did no such thing. Makoto stood up again and wiped away the small drops of Haruka's sneeze with a cleaning tissue. He threw it on the pile and there were now 17 wipes splayed on the table. Not too shabby for a first time!

"Picture time" ,Nagisa clapped loudly as he looked at Makoto and Haruka. Haruka sighed deeply as he never wanted to remember this night, sadly it would haunt him until he was probably old and gray. He tried to smile at the Rei who was taking pictures like he did nothing else during his life. A swift nudge in the side finally made Haruka smile broadly, flashing off his perfect teeth.

"Can we remove the make-up now", Makoto asked Nagisa while he was trying to grab the left-over cleaning wipes.

"Oh, but you look so adorable", Nagisa winked at Makoto while snapping another picture. The olive-haired male sighed deeply and began wiping off the make-up. The ordeal had lasted long enough and he wanted to look like a sane person again.

Half an hour later the boys had tucked all the beauty products away neatly.

* * *

"It's finally time you guys! The next level", Nagisa shouted cheerfully as they sat down in a small circle.

Rei started to feel a bit sweaty as he knew the next part of the evening wouldn't be so fun. He hated 'Truth or Dare' because the game always made him look like a complete idiot. He knew Nagisa well enough that Nagisa was probably the only one that didn't look like a dork. Nagisa had many loveable sides but his devilish side was not something Rei loved that much. He liked it when Nagisa was cheerful yet sweet and delicate. He knew that Nagisa could be that way when they were alone, but when Haruka and Makoto were in the same room, Nagisa always radiated a different kind of cheerfulness.

"Since no one probably wants to start I will start myself", Nagisa said while clapping his hands, effectively giving the starting-signal to start.

"Truth or dare", Makoto asked while grinning at Nagisa.

"I'll take it slow and start with truth", Nagisa said while flashing off his perfect smile.

"Have you ever liked something so much that you stole it", Makoto asked softly as he gave Nagisa a warm smile. Makoto didn't like truth or dare either and he would always go easy on his friends. Sadly enough, Nagisa would probably end up embarrassing Makoto brutally later on.

"Well, I have stolen only one thing in my life", Nagisa blinked a few times at Haruka as he felt his cheeks turn pink. It had been a secret for the last year and Nagisa felt like it was finally time to tell the truth.

The other boys stared at Nagisa intently as he started talking about his petty theft.

"_Last year I stole something from Haruka. The 'thing' had been a fascinating object to me for as long as I remember. It was always sitting in Haruka's bathroom and sometimes I lied when I said I had to go to the bathroom because I just wanted to hug the object of my affection. It made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside and one day I couldn't help myself. I tucked the 'thing' in my pocket and snuck out of the house quietly. I could almost feel love radiating off it in my pocket. I had never felt happier in my life. Haruka, I'm sorry I stole your dolphin-toy."_

Haruka stared at Nagisa with wide eyes. How could he? He knew that Haruka had been looking for his toy for days and when he finally realized that he would never be reunited with his precious toy he cried for half an hour!

"You are a dick! I punched Makoto in the nose as I thought he was the one that stole it",Haruka shouted at Nagisa. The cheeks of the cute blonde guy were bright pink now. Makoto had deliberately asked Nagisa that question because the olive-haired male knew that Nagisa was the one to steal one of Haruka's most prized possessions.

"Calm down Haru-chan, I'll give it back to you tomorrow",Nagisa winked at Haruka and the raven-haired male shook his displeased head.

"Rei-chan is next", Nagisa shouted while looking at his friend with sparkling eyes. Rei squirmed uncomfortably while softly biting on his lower lip. What would he do?

"I think I'll also pick truth for now", Rei said softly while looking at his knotted fingers in his lap. Nagisa was brutal at this game and he wanted to disappear completely.

"What is your most romantic dream", Nagisa asked softly while batting his eyelashes at the boy with the red frames.

"_A few months back I had the most romantic and beautiful dream in my life. I was sitting on the deck of a large cruise ship. The sun was setting and the sky was covered in the most beautiful colours. Pink and purple. My eye had caught a very beautiful person and when we made eyecontact I could feel my heart beating faster. I looked away for a few moments and when I turned my head, the beautiful person was sitting next to me. I had never seen such a beauty in my life. Other than myself of course. The person led me to edge of the deck and suddenly I was standing at the very edge. I could feel the person holding me tightly as the wind blew through my hair. I felt like I was on top of the world. I will never ever forget such a beauty of a dream."_

Nagisa bit down on his lip to suppress his laughter. When he saw that Rei had his eyes closed while he was clearly still enjoying the memory of his dream, Nagisa couldn't take it anymore. He started laughing uncontrollably and rolled on the floor.

"I cannot believe you Rei-chan! You actually had your very own Titanic- moment in your dreams"! Nagisa crawled back up and wiped away a tear that he shed from laughing so much. Nagisa was oblivious to the embarrassed look on Rei's face. If only Nagisa knew that Rei dreamed that the beautiful person that was holding him was actually Nagisa.

"Let's just continue with the game", Makoto said while trying to put Rei out of his misery.

"So Mako-chan, truth or dare", Nagisa asked the question while sounding like Satan who had escaped from Hell. Makoto knew that Nagisa would end up almost killing him.

"Dare", Makoto's whisper was barely audible but Nagisa had heard him quite clearly and he smiled the most evil smile of them all. He even rubbed his hands gleefully while looking like a madman. Sometimes Makoto wondered whether Nagisa was a sane person or not.

"I dare you to get spanked by Haru-chan for three whole minutes", Nagisa said while smiling broadly at the cute 'couple' in front of him.

"Why do I get dragged into this", Haruka sighed deeply while shaking his head at Nagisa.

Haruka rose to his feet and pulled Makoto up as well.

"What should I use for the spanking", Haruka asked with a completely monotones tone.

"Just use your hand", Nagisa said while looking at the duo intently. Makoto's butt cheeks would surely feel sore after three minutes of spanking.

"Drop your pants", Haruka said softly while looking at the embarrassed face of his best friend. Haruka wondered why Makoto would choose dare anyway. He would try to go with truth as long as possible.

Makoto dropped his pants so that he was standing in his boxer shorts. Luckily he didn't have to drop those as well. That would have been overkill!

The first blow from Haruka's hand stung like crazy. Makoto had never been spanked before and it felt weird. Makoto could imagine that playful slaps could be very arousing but these slaps were far from playful. It almost felt like Haruka was taking revenge for something. Makoto felt his ears turn red as he received slaps from his best friend.

The three minutes were finally over and Makoto put on his pants again. He turned towards the other boys and he felt his cheeks heat up as he peeked over at Haruka. To his relief Haruka's cheeks were also slightly flushed. Makoto sat down again and looked at Nagisa with a smug face. He had completed the hideous challenge bravely without making himself look like a complete retard.

"Well done", Nagisa clapped his hands as he smiled at Makoto.

"Haru-chan is up next",Nagisa said cheerfully as he looked at Haruka with sparkling eyes.

"Truth", Haruka said while looking at Nagisa with a blank expression.

"If you were a homosexual, which one of us would you make a pass at", Nagisa said while smiling like a loon. Haruka felt the urge to punch Nagisa in the face but decided that wasn't such a good idea. He would get his revenge the next turn.

"_I would make a pass at Makoto. I think Makoto would be great boyfriend material as he is always cheerful and helpful towards other people", _Haruka looked at Makoto lovingly and the olive-haired male felt his cheeks heat up again. Was Haruka being serious?

"_The person I would never ever make a pass at is you Nagisa. You're always noisy and you cannot stay still when you a sleeping. Sometimes you even drool in your sleep. You always have crazy ideas and you love torturing your friends", _Haruka stuck his tongue out at Nagisa and winked at the blonde as the latter felt embarrassed. Did Nagisa really do all of those things?

"I think it's your turn again Nagisa", Makoto said softly as he stretched out his legs because he was getting uncomfortable on the floor.

"Dare", the blonde said while staring at his knotted fingers. The words Haruka had said to him had hurt him to be honest. He never thought that his bubbliness was annoying.

"I dare you to kiss Rei", Haruka said while staring at Nagisa intently.

"W-w-what?" Rei said while looking at Haruka with wide eyes. Haruka gave Rei a small apologetic nod but he still wanted Nagisa to kiss Rei.

Nagisa shuffled closer towards the beautiful boy with the red frames. Nagisa wondered how he would deal with his dare. He loved spending time alone with Rei because only then Nagisa could be a little bit down to earth.

Nagisa decided to go with the flow and he softly pressed his lips against Rei's. Rei's lips felt soft and warm and Nagisa closed his eyes to enjoy this moment. For a fleeting moment, he even didn't think about the other two boys sitting across of them. Nagisa touched Rei's cheek softly as he deepened the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Nagisa broke off the kiss. He looked at Rei with warm eyes and shot a beautiful smile at Rei who was blushing furiously.

"Let's do one more dare and then we will call it even", Nagisa said while still looking slightly flushed from his little adventure with Rei. He dared Haruka to take an ice-cube and slowly rub it across Makoto torso down to his bellybutton. Afterwards, he had to lick the excess water off very slowly. Makoto had protested loudly claiming that he already had his dare but Nagisa wouldn't give in.

Makoto found himself sitting on the couch without his shirt. He felt his body tense as Haruka crawled on his lap. Their most prized attachments pressed tightly against each other. This was probably the most embarrassing moment the two friends would ever face. Haruka placed the ice-cube against Makoto's neck and started moving it down slowly. Makoto shivered at the sudden coolness on his hot body. Because Makoto was feeling so hot the ice-cube was melted by the time Haruka reached Makoto's bellybutton. Makoto could feel a cold drop fall into his bellybutton and he shivered yet again.

Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto's neck and he slowly licked off the drops of water that had formed on his friends' body. Haruka never knew that Makoto tasted so well. Makoto's breathing had become shallower as he felt Haruka lick his torso enticingly slowly. Makoto giggled softly as he felt Haruka's tongue quickly dip in his bellybutton. Haruka crawled off of Makoto and they both breathed out a sigh of relief as they made it through this dare.

Nagisa and Rei clapped as they looked at the duo with a sexy smile.

"You guys are sexy animals", Nagisa shouted as he winked at the duo that both sported red ears and cheeks.

The truth or dare game was over but the boys were not out of the danger zone just yet. The evening had only just begun and they still faced many events during their slumber party. The most disturbing event was probably happening right now as all of the boys felt a problem brewing in their southern regions.

_That's what truth or dare does to you when you play it right._

**Thank you all so much for all the love and support that you show for this story!**

**The eyeliner part was created for one of my biggest fans that always writes such sweet reviews! McVitie, hope you liked it!**

**I also hope my other readers liked it as well of course! :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and have a nice day!**


	4. Feathers and pinches

_**Feathers and pinches**_

The four boys had set up a nice fortress of pillows and blankets in front of the TV. They decided to watch a movie and munch on the ice-cream that Nagisa had brought along. Nagisa claimed that he wanted to leave the more scary stuff for when it was past midnight. Makoto had tried to protest but eventually gave in when Nagisa pouted and batted his eyelashes at the olive-haired male. Why couldn't he resist Nagisa's cuteness just this once?

Rei entered the DVD in the DVD-player and sat back down again. Nagisa winked at him and he felt his cheeks heat up again. Nagisa could always make him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Rei wondered whether Nagisa would ever pick up on the blue-haired boy's feelings. He sighed deeply as he realized that Nagisa wasn't that good at picking up someone's feelings. He had difficulties with his own feelings, let alone have time to think about feelings that belonged to other people. Nagisa just wasn't the kind of person that thought about things that didn't belong to him.

Makoto stifled a yawn as he put his head on Haruka's shoulder. He could already feel his eyes droop and the night would still go on for a few hours. He longed for some rest but he knew he wouldn't be getting any for at least 6 more hours. Makoto closed his eyes but he was soon startled awake by a blood-curdling scream that came from Nagisa. He jumped up and looked over at Nagisa.

'What's wrong?' Rei asked while adjusting his red frames. He also jumped up from the scream and fell over.

'You guys! We're forgetting the ice-cream!' Nagisa said cheerfully as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

'What a dick.' Makoto whispered softly as he placed his head on Haruka's shoulder again. Haruka chuckled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were all ready to watch the movie.

'I hope no one has to go to the toilet during the movie.' Nagisa warned his friends sternly while waving his finger. The other boys sighed deeply and assured him that they wouldn't even dare to get up.

Makoto held the pot of ice-cream in his hands. Nagisa could be such a tease! He had only given Haruka and Makoto one spoon because feeding each other is awesome. Nagisa even had the audacity to wink while handing over the ice-cream and the one spoon to rule them all.

'Do you want some?' Makoto asked softly as he looked at Haruka with a warm smile. The raven-haired boy nodded and he opened his mouth to receive the tasty ice-cream. Normally Haruka didn't like this kind of ice-cream, but he decided now was not the time to complain. In fact, the ice-cream wasn't that bad and he let the coolness melt on his tongue.

All the boys turned their attention to the TV. The only interruptions came from either being fed or feeding each other. Makoto was quietly enjoying a spoonful of coolness when he looked over at Nagisa and Rei. Rei was the one feeding Nagisa and they looked absolutely adorable. Sometimes it was hard to see that Nagisa did have a soft and emotional side. Makoto smiled warmly while feeding Haruka some ice-cream.

'I don't eat with my nose!' Haruka shouted as he looked at Makoto with wide eyes. Makoto jerked his eyes away from Rei and Nagisa and turned towards Haruka. He saw that he had indeed tried to feed ice-cream to Haruka's nose.

'I'm sorry.' He blurted out as he tried to suppress a grin. Haruka looked really goofy with ice-cream on his nose. The raven-haired God wiped it off with his fingers and then slowly licked his fingers clean. Haruka could hear Makoto gasping beside him and he felt fucking royal. _Mission accomplished _he thought to himself.

Makoto hid his face in Haruka's neck as he knew that the creepy part was about to begin. He knew that Nagisa had rented a horror movie just to scare Makoto and he had succeeded. In the beginning Makoto could keep himself busy with feeding Haruka and himself but as soon as the ice-cream was gone, he found himself getting more scared by the minute. Haruka was the only one that could comfort him when he was scared and the raven-haired male had wrapped his arm around Makoto's shoulder. Makoto tried to ignore the screams on the TV but it was hard to not look at was happening. He hated himself for the fact that even thought something scary was displayed on the TV, he still watched it. He looked up and saw a man with an axe crawling behind a blonde teen. He squinted his eyes a little as he waited for her head to be chopped off.

'Get the fuck out!' Nagisa shouted at the TV as the man crawled closer to the teen. Haruka smiled at Nagisa when he looked over. Nagisa would always shout at the TV no matter what he was watching. Haruka had grown accustomed to it but still it was funny to see Nagisa getting so worked up over a stupid movie. Haruka could feel Makoto pressing his face against his neck. If Makoto could he would probably crawl into Haruka's body to hide himself. The raven-haired male kissed the top of Makoto's head softly before turning his attention to the TV again.

* * *

Makoto sighed deeply when the movie was finally over. Countless teens were brutally slaughtered by the man with the axe as could be predicted. Rei shut the TV off and the room was filled with complete darkness. To make everything even scarier Nagisa had turned off the lights when the movie started. Haruka withdrew his arm from Makoto's shoulder and stretched out. He yawned loudly as he squinted his eyes to see who was going to get up to turn on the lights.

Makoto heard Haruka yawn beside him and felt the need to do the same. He cracked his neck and wondered what they would do now. Suddenly he felt two strong hand gripping his shoulders and he let out a blood-curdling scream. He lunged forward and felt a sharp pain in his head. Haruka quickly got up and turned on the lights. He face-palmed as he saw that Makoto had a head on collision with the TV-cabinet. Nagisa was standing behind Makoto while trying to hold in his laughter. Of course Nagisa had snuck up on Makoto to give him a good scare. Haruka furrowed his brow as he saw that Makoto didn't move anymore.

Nagisa turned around to see Haruka's face plastered with worry. They expected Makoto to jump up and smack Nagisa but nothing happened. Haruka walked over to his friend and saw that Makoto had his eyes closed.

'Nagisa! Call an ambulance!' Haruka shouted at the blonde teen who didn't seem to comprehend what was going on.

'It can't be that bad, he only hit his head on the TV-cabinet.' Nagisa whined while he knelt next to Makoto. He brushed his fingers on the cheek of the olive-haired male. Nagisa screamed out his lungs when he felt Makoto lunging at him before they both hit the ground. Nagisa couldn't move anymore as Makoto was effectively pinning him to the ground.

'You're an asshole! I was really worried!' Nagisa shouted at Makoto while trying to push the backstroke swimmer back.

'You shouldn't have scared me like that!' Makoto started tickling Nagisa and the blonde began to laugh uncontrollably. The harder Nagisa laughed, the harder Makoto tickled him. The blonde knew that this was a fight that he would never win. He stared crying from laughing so loud. Makoto could be such a dick sometimes he thought to himself.

Rei saw that Nagisa was in desperate need of some help so he threw a pillow at Makoto's head.

'No fair!' the olive-haired male shouted as he let his guard down for just a second.

'Fight-on Rei!' Nagisa shouted as he picked up the pillow and starting hitting Makoto in the head. Makoto crawled off of Nagisa and tried to defend his head by raising his arm up. Nagisa was getting really into it when he was suddenly interrupted by Haruka who pulled at his ear.

'You can only use…' Nagisa was effectively shut up by Haruka who shoved a pillow on his face. Nagisa started laughing and soon the four boys were engrossed in their pillow fight. So far they had managed to rip at least one of them. They stared in horror as they saw hundreds of small feathers float in the air.

'What a mess.' Haruka whined as he saw his entire living room covered in feathers. He didn't have that much time to think about the mess as he felt another pillow hitting him in the head. He retaliated by throwing the pillow back at Nagisa and he smiled broadly. This was actually quite fun. The fighting went on for a few more minutes until Haruka heard something shattering on the floor. He turned around and noticed that someone knocked over a vase. He stared at the tiny pieces of glass that were scattered all over the floor.

* * *

'Who did this?' he asked while turning around to look at the culprits. The three boys all shook their head as Haruka placed his hands on his sides.

'One of you must have done it.' He said while squinting his eyes at his friends.

'It wasn't me!' Rei said while holding up his hands in defeat. Haruka looked at Rei closely and knew that the boy with the red frames wasn't good at telling lies. He decided that Rei wasn't the true culprit and looked intently at the other two that were still in the running of becoming Culprit numero uno.

Makoto pointed his finger at Nagisa and smiled sweetly at Haruka. Nagisa looked at Makoto and scoffed loudly claiming that he didn't have enough strength to throw a pillow that far. The two devils started accusing each other and Haruka had enough off it.

'Look, either you tell me the truth or something horrible is going to happen.' Haruka said with a stern voice.

'What will you do?' Makoto whispered softly as he blinked at Haruka.

I'll just have to torture you both until someone confesses.' Haruka said while winking at Rei.

'I'll help you Haruka-senpai.' Rei said as he crawled to his feet and stood next to Haruka.

Makoto and Nagisa shuffled closer towards each other as they anxiously waited for something horrible to happen. Rei and Haruka lunged at the duo and they started pinching the two culprits as hard as they could. Not a single patch of skin was spared and Makoto and Nagisa were laughing loudly even though they were suffering because the pinches stung like crazy.

'We really didn't do anything.' Makoto shouted as he felt Haruka pinch his nipple. Haruka stopped pinching Makoto and he smiled mischievously at the olive-haired male.

'I believe you, I know you didn't do anything.' Haruka said softly as he brushed Makoto's fringe back in place. Makoto breathed out a sigh of relief because the pinching was finally over. Haruka looked over at Rei and gave him a sign to stop pinching Nagisa as well. The blonde had one eye shut closed because that last pinch Rei gave him was brutal.

Haruka crawled off of Makoto and stood up again.

Haruka looked at the two crippled culprits and smiled a devilish smile.

'_I know you guys didn't do it, because I did it myself.' _He said while winking at the two very shocked boys that face-palmed simultaneously.

_Sometimes the truth doesn't have to be told right away._

**Thank you all so much for the many favs/follows and reviews! You are all super sweet! Love reading all those sweet reviews :) !**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of this rather crazy story :)**


	5. Ghouls and ghosts

_**Ghouls and ghosts**_

"Do we really have to do this", Makoto whined as he eyed the actions of Nagisa closely. The blonde was gathering everything they needed to summon a real ghost.

"I saw the girls do it and tonight we are girls and therefore we should do it", Nagisa said cheerfully while looking at Makoto.

"But we are not girls, we have 'things' down there", Rei shouted at Nagisa.

"Whatever", Nagisa scoffed as he placed the candles and the oujia board on the living room table.

"What is that", Haruka asked while staring at the board intently. He had never seen such a thing and he was puzzled by it.

"We're going to use this to summon a ghost", Nagisa exclaimed loudly while clapping his hands.

"Do you even know how to do this", Makoto asked as he hugged his knees tightly. He wasn't into scary things at all and it was a miracle that he survived the stupid movie. How much more could he take?

"Of course I know! I've seen Gou and her friends do it!"

"Oh boy", Haruka whispered as he shook his head at Nagisa. Haruka wasn't too keen about this idea but there was nothing he could do.

Nagisa began to properly set up the scene as he remembered everything the girls had done. He placed four small candles around the board and then he placed a small silver coin on the board as to protect it from evil spirits.

Makoto looked at Nagisa with a face plastered with worry. What if it actually worked? Makoto felt himself become queasy and he stood up and ran towards the bathroom. All of the tension in his body had made him nauseous and it didn't take that long for the ice-cream to take a plunge in the toilet.

"Makoto?" Haruka's whisper was soft as he touched the olive-haired male's shoulder.

Makoto could only groan softly as he stood up and tried to regain his balance and composure. He flushed the toilet and then cleaned himself up.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked while eyeing Makoto as the latter was furiously brushing his teeth.

Makoto shrugged and looked at Haruka with sad eyes. Haruka instantly knew what was wrong and he grabbed Makoto from behind. Haruka stood on his tippy toes and placed his chin on Makoto's shoulder. Haruka smiled as he saw their reflection in the mirror. Makoto brushing his teeth while small drops of toothpaste could be seen on his cheeks and chin and the raven-haired male just stood there grinning. What a fine pair they were.

Haruka let go of his friend so that Makoto could spit out the toothpaste and clean his mouth with some nice cool water. He turned around and smiled warmly at Haruka.

"Do we really have to do this? What if something happens?" Makoto said softly as he felt himself become nauseous again.

"Why don't you stay in my bedroom until it's over? I'll explain it to Nagisa", Haruka said softly while brushing his thumb over Makoto's under lip, effectively wiping away a small drop of water that was still hanging on. Makoto nodded and smiled a gorgeous smile before leaving the bathroom.

Haruka sighed deeply and went downstairs again.

* * *

"Where's Makoto?" Nagisa said while smiling broadly. Of course the blonde had been looking forward to this moment for a long time.

"He isn't feeling too well so I suggested he get some rest."

"He's just scared", Nagisa pouted at Haruka as the blonde felt a pinch of disappointment. Haruka shook his head in aggravation and he sat down next to Rei. He noted that Rei was fidgeting with his fingers so he figured out the only one that was excited was Nagisa.

"So what do we do know?" Haruka asked while looking at the board with furrowed brows.

"First we need to be absolutely quiet and listen to the sounds around us. I read somewhere that it's important to make yourself scared to begin with."

"Why", Rei asked while adjusting his red frames. "That doesn't seem logical at all."

"Just do it, picture a ghost or something that really scares you and listen to your surroundings."

Nagisa closed his eyes and a dead silence fell over the room. Haruka tried to focus on his own breathing. He could hear the wind howling softly outside and it made him feel rather calm.

Suddenly Nagisa screamed loudly and Haruka's eyes flew open.

"What was that?!" Nagisa screamed while grabbing Rei's arm like a lifeline.

"That was Makoto sneezing", Haruka said while sighing deeply. Perhaps they should just end this whole stupid ordeal right now.

"Fucking Makoto", Nagisa shouted as he released Rei's arm.

"I heard something again", Nagisa said while grabbing Rei's arm again, if he kept on pulling he might end up dislocating Rei's shoulder.

"That was Makoto saying sorry", Haruka whispered softly. He loved the fact that Nagisa was almost pissing his pants already and they hadn't even done anything.

"Well, let's just get this show on the road", Nagisa said while breathing in and out quite loudly. He tried to relax himself as best as he could. He didn't want to do this anymore but then he would probably be teased by Haruka for being a chicken shit. He couldn't have any of that so he mentally prepared himself.

"Hermanubis, Keeper of The Gate, Lord of Hidden Road Between Life and Death, I call on you. Hermanubis, I summon you. A follower of the Old Ways calls out to you. Open the gate between the Realm of the Living and the Realm of the Dead for I would traffick with the Peaceful Departed."

Haruka tried his best to stifle his laugh. He didn't actually think that Nagisa had prepared this in so much detail. He looked at Nagisa with wide eyes as he continued to listen to the blonde.

"I call upon the Peaceful Dead. If there are any among you who would speak to us this night then be with us now in this sacred space. Indicate your presence and readiness by moving the planchette to 'yes'."

Haruka's mouth dropped open as he saw the planchette move around to spell the word yes. Praise the lord that Makoto wasn't in the room because he would probably have a heart attack and die instantly.

Nagisa's eyes were staring at the board in shock. When he had spied on the girls it didn't do anything but now…

"Now what", Rei asked softly because he was afraid to disturb Nagisa.

"I don't know", Nagisa's whisper was soft but it made Haruka gasp.

"What do you mean you don't know? You said you knew everything about this shit!" Haruka was shouting loudly and Nagisa felt his gut clench together. He never did like it when Haruka was angry. It didn't happen that often but when it did, puppies would die all over the world.

"When I saw it with Gou and her friends nothing happened", Nagisa shouted back trying to defend himself.

"Perhaps we should try and ask another questions", Rei said softly while placing his hands on Nagisa's to comfort him in the little way that he could.

"Are you friendly?" Nagisa asked softly and he felt the planchette moving again. Another yes was formed and the three friends sighed out a breath of relief.

"You're sure you're not playing with our minds", Haruka said while eyeing Nagisa closely.

"No, I felt it too, it moves on its own", Rei stated matter of factly.

"Can you show us what you look like", Nagisa asked softly.

"What kind of question is that?" Rei scoffed as he looked at Nagisa with wide eyes.

"Perhaps she's a hotty?" Nagisa explained while flashing off a beautiful smile.

Haruka felt an intense shiver crawl up his back.

"What the fuck", He whispered softly as he was still shaking from the shiver.

"What", Nagisa asked as he saw Haruka shivering. It wasn't that cold in here.

"I just felt this creepy shiver crawling up my back, it was really weird."

"I know! The ghost is probably showing us that he looks like Haru-chan", Nagisa said cheerfully as he felt extremely smart for figuring it out.

"I want to thank you for your visit, you may depart again", Rei said softly as he withdrew back his hands.

"Why did you do that?" Nagisa asked softly while looking at Rei with furrowed brows.

"Because this creepy stuff has been going on for far too long, enough is enough", Rei had barely finished his sentence as the little flames of the candles went out.

The three friends gasped loudly as they were now sitting in a pitch-black room. When they heard a loud bang on the floor they screamed out simultaneously.

* * *

"Please don't kill me!" Nagisa shouted as he hid his head between his arms.

"Please kill Nagisa first! It was his idea", Haruka shouted while covering his face with his hands.

"Fuck you Haru-chan!" Nagisa shouted back.

"Haruka-senpai is the sexy one! I bet you would want to kill him first!" Rei said loudly while hiding himself underneath the table.

"I'm not going to kill anyone", A soft voice spoke and the friends started screaming again.

"Please don't kill me, I'm not tasty at all", Nagisa shouted as he felt his eyes sting from the tears that were welling up.

"Yeah you are!" Rei shouted as he felt his entire body shaking with fear.

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you guys", The voice spoke again and this time the voice sounded very familiar to Haruka.

"Makoto?" he asked softly.

"No way! The ghost already killed Makoto?!" Nagisa exclaimed loudly and then he screamed yet another blood-curdling scream.

"You guys are so crazy that it's not even funny anymore." A deep sigh could be heard and then the lights were turned on. The three boys looked up and saw Makoto standing at the bottom of the stairs. Haruka hid his face in embarrassment, he couldn't believe he actually thought something horrible was going to happen. Face-palm time!

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Why would I want to kill anyone? It's true that Haru is sexy but still… I can't believe you're all so screwed up", Makoto said while suppressing his laughter. He couldn't hold back anymore and the silent room was quickly filled with the laughter of the four boys.

_Who would you call when you have problems with ghosts? Yup, there is only one perfect answer. Gorgeous sexy Makoto!_

**Phew, this was a really hard chapter to write! I ended up re-writing it three times and this is the final result! I hope you were still able to enjoy it. I know nothing about ghosts so I tried my best to turn it into something semi-enjoyable! Please feel free to fav/follow or leave a review :)**

**Next chapter - Spin the bottle/karaoke/ story telling :D Plus, I'm going to add some romance because I need it :p **

**Stay tuned my precious ones!**


	6. La-la-la

_**La – la – la**_

Nagisa had been jumping around like someone that is high on drugs for at least half an hour. They had set up the perfect stage for their little karaoke-party. No one was ecstatic except for the blonde who had been bouncing around the house, showing off his perfect smile.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Nagisa exclaimed cheerfully as he grabbed one of the microphones that were scattered around on their little stage. Makoto handed Nagisa the bag with small pieces of paper. On these papers there were titles of songs they had to sing. It seemed the best way to make everything fair and honest. Nagisa grabbed a small piece of paper and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. If he started glowing even more he would look like radioactive waste.

"Which song did you pick?" Rei asked while looking at Nagisa with a warm smile. Rei could clearly see that Nagisa was in the zone and it made him feel happy and fuzzy.

"I picked out 'Yeah' from Usher." Nagisa smiled broadly as he looked at the paper again. _One of his favourites. _The music started playing loudly and Nagisa was soon engrossed in his role as a famous singer. Makoto furrowed his brows as he had a close look at Nagisa's dance moves. He wondered idly if Nagisa also danced like that when he went out. _Probably not!_

Makoto looked over at Haruka and the raven-haired male didn't seem interested at all. Makoto knew Haruka didn't like to be the center of attention. He was more than happy to do what he wanted to do and when he wanted it. Karaoke was not one of those things.

After Nagisa's awesome ass-swaying and hip-thrusts it was Rei's turn. He nervously adjusted his frames as his hand disappeared in the notorious bag with papers. Nagisa had picked out all sorts of songs and Rei would probably end up with some silly song. Rei sighed deeply as he looked at the paper. It wasn't a bad song so he was a little bit relieved because it could have been a whole lot worse.

'Bad boys' starting blaring throughout the living room and Rei gave it his best. Naturally, he made sure that he looked beautiful throughout his performance. Little dance moves could be seen, but when he did make a move, it looked so graceful that Nagisa starting swooning and drooling. If only Nagisa could be that graceful just once in his life.

Haruka still didn't look at his singing companions. He thought singing was a waste of time. Why would you want to do that? The ocean creates enough music and he doesn't need people screaming in his ear. He hardly ever listened to the radio except when Makoto was over. He liked natural sounds more than artificial ones. He hated Nagisa for coming up with this stupid event. Sure he could picture Kou and her friends singing at the top of their lungs, but why should they? Nagisa sucked at singing, Rei was okay-ish and Makoto was the only good singer of the four of them. Truth be told, Haruka had never really sang before so he didn't know how he sounded. Probably like a dying cat or something.

'Haru-chan is up next!' Nagisa shouted as he shuffled closer with the bag of doom. With a deep sigh of annoyance Haruka placed his hand in the bag. He picked out a piece of paper and eyed is suspiciously. What song is this? He furrowed his brows and mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he even know any famous songs? He got up and crawled on top of the stage. He picked up the microphone and eyed it closely. Luckily he had seen how to use this 'thing' from Rei and Nagisa. He looked at the screen as the music started playing. He could see the lyrics but he didn't say a word. The song was absolutely horrendous to Haruka and he looked over at Nagisa who was cheering loudly.

"Nope." was all Haruka could say and he dropped the microphone on the floor.

"Why don't you sing?" Nagisa asked while he shut the music off.

"Because I don't want to?" he explained slowly to Nagisa as if the blonde were some alien-like creature.

"But you are supposed to do this to advance to the next level." Nagisa said while waving his finger in front of Haruka's face. Haruka sighed deeply and got off the stage. Even if Hell froze over, he wouldn't sing.

"I think you deserve a punishment!" Nagisa shouted while picking up the bag with songs again.

"Fine." Haruka said while shrugging. He knew that his friends were not capable of coming up with a punishment that was worse than singing.

"When Makoto has sung his song, I want you to strip down." Nagisa said sternly while handing Makoto the bag. Makoto eyed Nagisa with warning as this would probably not go down with Haruka too well.

Haruka contemplated his options. What was worse? Singing or stripping?

"I'll do it." He said with a smug face that shocked the other three boys so much that they gasped simultaneously.

Nagisa clapped cheerfully and watched Haruka with wide and sparkly eyes. The stripping act would probably be the best performance of tonight. Makoto crawled to his feet and made his way to the stage.

'Sex on fire' blasted through the living room and the other boys were entranced in Makoto's singing. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever heard. Seriously, wasn't there anything that Makoto couldn't do? Why does he have to be so damn perfect?

"I think Makoto should sing it again while Haruka strips!" Nagisa said cheerfully while looking at the two best friends. Haruka nodded in agreement and Makoto sighed deeply. He didn't mind singing but this wasn't exactly a song that he was really in to. He picked up the microphone and started the routine all over again. He peeked at Haruka who was softly swaying on the stage. Makoto wondered how Haruka was feeling on the inside. Sure, the boys had seen each other naked before but still. This was something totally different.

As soon as Makoto started singing the chorus Haruka threw off his T-shirt and Nagisa caught it. He even looked like a crazy fan that had just caught the treasure of all treasures! Haruka started really getting into it and he even brushed his behind against Makoto's leg. Makoto was a bit shocked and he missed the line he was singing. He tried to find the right composure again and he continued singing while Haruka was taking of his pants. Haruka threw his pants at Rei and he saw the blue-haired boy blushing furiously. He smiled broadly as he starting shaking his booty again. He couldn't believe he was actually doing it, but with Makoto standing so close it wasn't that bad.

"Take off your boxers!" Nagisa's shouting was soon followed by a wolf-whistle. Haruka winked at Nagisa and then the smile of all smiles could be seen on Haruka's face. He crawled closer to Makoto and the olive-haired male missed another line because he was staring at Haruka intently. Makoto dropped the microphone as Haruka stripped down butt-naked. Makoto's mouth formed the perfect O-shape and he didn't even see Haruka throw his boxers at his face. The boy with the emerald eyes shook his head in exasperation and he removed the boxers from his face. He saw Haruka crawling off the stage with his 'package' in his hands, effectively showing his perfect sculptured and very naked butt. Makoto felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he could never unsee this. Not that he wanted to because Haruka's ass…_. Jesus Marie and Joseph._

* * *

Half an hour later the boys were sitting on the living room floor again with a bottle lying motionless between them. This was going to be extremely awkward again. Nagisa and Rei had kissed each other before but Haruka and Makoto had never done such a thing. They both knew it would happen _tonight._

"I've made some cards that hold some information on how to kiss." Nagisa said cheerfully as he placed the stack of cards in the middle.

"What the fuck?" Haruka said while looking at the stack of cards.

"You know, with a tongue, without a tongue, 10 seconds, half a minute,…" Nagisa said while placing his hands on his hips and scoffing at Haruka. Haruka sighed deeply and looked at Nagisa with a blank expression. Why did he have to go through all of this?

"Who goes first?" Makoto asked nervously while trying to keep his hands busy by pulling at his pants.

"Hmmmm, I think Rei should go first." Nagisa said while smiling warmly at his friend, he even added a wink. Nagisa had been a very smart boy and he had placed the non-awkward kisses at the top. He wanted Haruka and Makoto to share one of those kisses that could be seen in hardcore porn-movies. His plan would work out wonderfully!

Rei gave the bottle a quick spin and sure enough he had to give Nagisa a kiss. Rei felt his cheeks flush a bright pink as he tried to calm himself. He needed to remain beautiful no matter what happened next. He picked up a card and was so relieved that he only had to give Nagisa a kiss on the cheek. Rei planted a soft kiss on Nagisa's cheek and they both smiled at each other warmly.

Nagisa was the next one to spin the bottle and he had to give Makoto a small peck on the lips. Nagisa crawled towards Makoto with a broad smile and stuck out his tongue at the olive-haired male. Makoto shook his head in annoyance and he received the small peck on the lips. Makoto sighed deeply as it seemed that Nagisa didn't go for any erotic kisses. _They would keep it clean tonight._

Haruka gave the bottle a hard spin and it landed on Nagisa. Reluctantly he picked up a card and saw that he also had to kiss Nagisa on the lips but it needed to last 8 seconds. What would they do during these 8 seconds? Just keep their lips pressed against each other's? Haruka shrugged and crawled on Nagisa's lap effectively towering over the small blonde. It looked like Haruka was about to devour the small boy.

"Dude, please don't rape me.' Nagisa winked at Haruka and the raven-haired boy slowly licked his lips. Haruka softly pressed his lips against Nagisa's and he wondered how long 8 seconds would really last. _Really long apparently!_ Nagisa deepened the kiss a bit as he grabbed Haruka's neck softly. Haruka felt really weird on the inside because he had never experienced something like this before. Both Haruka and Nagisa had flushed cheeks as the broke off their kiss. Haruka wondered why people would bother with kisses because it didn't feel that special. It even felt kind of gross.

"Mako-chan is up next!" Nagisa shouted while looking at Makoto with bright and sparkly eyes. Makoto sighed deeply as he let the bottle spin really hard.

Nagisa's dream was about to become reality because Makoto needed to kiss Haru-chan. If only he could hand them the card of all cards. Nagisa pretended to sneeze really loudly and he knocked the stack of cards over. He picked out the one card to rule them all and handed it to Makoto. He was glad that no one thought his sudden sneeze was forced and unnatural. Makoto and Haruka were busy with staring at each other like two people that suffered from the acute brain-fart syndrome.

Nagisa looked at Rei and the beautiful boy was also staring at the two intently. What is so special about seeing them kiss anyway? Nagisa only did it to make Haru-chan and Mako-chan feel totally embarrassed but it was clear that something else was going on. The sexual tension started rising in the room and all Nagisa could do was watch them in complete silence.

Makoto finally looked away and stared at the tiny card in his hands. The kiss they had to do was brutal and Makoto wondered how in Hell they would do this. He shook his head softly and decided to go with the flow. Haruka tried to put Makoto out of his misery by crawling on the lap of the olive-haired male. A few warm and loving stares were shared between the two as they braced themselves for the kiss of the century.

Makoto softly brushed his soft lips against Haruka's as they both felt a current running through their bodies. An unfamiliar spark ignited between the two as they deepened the kiss. Haruka nudged his tongue against Makoto's lips and the latter opened his lips to give Haruka room to explore. They never knew that exploration could be so sexy, arousing and breath-taking. Haruka sunk his nails in Makoto's back as they continued kissing each other like this was the last time they could ever do such a thing. Haruka broke off the kiss because he desperately needed to get some oxygen in his system again. The boys looked at each other while panting heavily. It looked like they had just run a marathon. Haruka and Makoto didn't even look at the shocked faces of their friends.

_It was just the two of them against the world. _

**I didn't include the story-telling in this chapter because I don't have a concrete idea about it just yet. Of course I knew what I wanted to achieve with the karaoke and the spin the bottle, yes I am apparently that perverted :p **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think the next one will be the final chapter :( unless I have some kind of divine encounter when I'm tossing and turning in my bed tonight :) **

**Feel free to fav/follow/review! Love reading all your sweet words!**

**Have a good day/night/evening/dawn/…. Whatever!**


	7. 1000 words

_**1000 words**_

"You guys, I cannot believe it! This is the final challenge. We've almost mastered being girls!" Nagisa said cheerfully while grinning like someone that was high on drugs. They were all extremely tired and they longed for some peace and quiet. However, they still needed to tell stories and that was supposed to be one of the longest challenges of the slumber party. Nagisa had created yet another stack of God-like cards and with the keyword written on the card, they had to tell a story.

Haruka sighed deeply as he eyed the stack of cards. There were at least ten cards and he felt like crying. He was so tired and all the sexual tension between him and Makoto wasn't entirely gone yet. He felt weird whenever he looked at Makoto. He had never felt like this before and it made him terrified to be honest. What if he was indeed sexually attracted to the olive-haired male? Where would they go from here?

"Mako-chan! You can begin this challenge." Nagisa said while nudging Makoto in the side. The boy with the emerald eyes nodded and picked up a card.

'_Funny/embarrassing_'

Makoto sighed deeply as he tried to come up with a funny or embarrassing story. He looked at Haruka because they had plenty of those moments in their lives.

"_I still remember that day like it was yesterday. Haruka and I were in the shopping mall and we were looking for shaving cream and a razor. We were going to shave our legs for the very first time because Rin had told us that it did make a difference while swimming. There were so many products to choose from and we honestly did not know what to take. It was also weird to stare at these products because we didn't have any facial hair at the time. We ended up just blindly picking something from the shelves. Anyway, when we got home we stood in the bathroom rather awkwardly because we didn't know how to use it. Haruka decided to go with the flow as usual and he ended up cutting himself 6 times. Blood was splattered all over the floor and it looked hideous! He missed a few patches and it looked so ridiculous. Of course, I tried to shave my legs as well and I did a little bit better, I only cut myself four times. We started laughing with ourselves until my mother entered the room. She saw what we were doing and she laughed so hard! She even ended up shaving our legs properly and explaining how to do it. It was so embarrassing! Can you imagine that your mother teaches you how to shave when you're a boy? Anyway, we didn't laugh that much afterwards when we had our cuts disinfected."_

Nagisa laughed the entire time that Makoto was talking! He could picture two young teens trying to shave their not-so-hairy legs. The fact that they had cut themselves only made him laugh harder because when he did it for the first time, it was perfect! Not a single drop of blood was spilled.

Nagisa drew a card from the stack and showed it to the other boys.

_Chaos and destruction_

"_Do you guys remember the fact the fire alarm went off at school a few months ago? Well, that was actually my fault. I'd just come back from the sick bay because I wasn't feeling too well. I was walking in the hallway and then I saw the emergency button for fire. It was practically begging me to push it just this once. I contemplated my options but I couldn't help myself. I looked to see if anyone could see me but I was all alone. I shattered the glass and then I pushed the button. I quickly ran towards the classroom and pretended to be equally scared as everybody else. No one knew that I was the one that pushed the button on purpose._

"Fuck you Nagisa, I nearly broke my leg because I tripped on the stairs!" Makoto shouted at Nagisa who could only feel his cheeks turn pink. He had caused so much chaos and destruction. Chairs and tables were pushed out of the way and they hit the walls and created many holes. Some students were even slightly injured because they ran against lockers, chairs, tables, doors,…

Nagisa scratched his neck in embarrassment and turned towards Rei. The boy with the blue hair adjusted his frames and picked up a card.

_Beauty._

"_Well, we all know that I'm always beautiful but I have to put a lot of effort into that. When I was 14 I used an anti-wrinkle cream for the first time. I have an entire beauty-regime that I do every morning. So I think I spend almost an hour in the bathroom to get ready."_

The three boys stared at their teammate in absolute horror. An entire hour to look beautiful? That's ridiculous! Sure, Haruka also stays in the bathroom for an hour but he just takes a bath and when he steps out… well he's always beautiful. Makoto only spends a few minutes in the bathroom, just enough to shower, brush his teeth and to adjust his olive-coloured hair. Nagisa also doesn't spend that much time, just enough to do all the necessities.

"Really Rei-chan, I think you are insane. Don't you get tired of doing the same thing every single morning?"

"No! I will do anything to stay beautiful!" Rei crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled at the other boys. Ha! He would always feel beautiful because he's worth it.

Haruka grabbed a card and he had to tell a story about a very frightening moment in his life.

"_I think I will never forget that day. The day that Makoto had to be taken to the hospital. We were only 8 I think. Makoto had caught the measles from some stupid kid at school. At first it wasn't that bad. It was hard because I couldn't be with him and the risk of catching it as well was really high. Normally, the measles is just a shitty disease but it isn't that life-threatening. However, Makoto also caught a severe case of pneumonia and that's when he had to go to the hospital. My mother tried to comfort me and said that everything would be fine but I didn't believe her. She hugged me and I just pushed her away, I needed to go to Makoto. I ran out of the house and I didn't even know where the hospital was. A few hours later, I finally found the right place and I had to wait in some cold and chilly room. I was so scared when I saw Makoto because I had to stay behind a window. I just… wanted to go to my best friend and hug him but I wasn't allowed. I sat there every day until I could finally enter his room. Ever since then, I'm afraid when I think about being separated from Makoto again."_

Near the end of the story Haruka's voice cracked and Makoto never knew that this belonged to Haruka's fears. Makoto didn't really remember it that vividly. He felt sad when he realized that Haruka was afraid to be separated. Sure, he felt the same way but it was still heart-warming to know that Haruka felt the same.

* * *

"Perhaps you two should get married." Nagisa said while smiling broadly at the two Gods.

An awkward silence fell between the four friends. Didn't they all already know that Haruka and Makoto were made for each other? It was obvious that they would be together forever, why hide those feelings then? Whenever you see Haruka, Makoto is just a few inches away and the other way around. Nagisa looked at Rei and wondered if there was perhaps a future for them as well.

"Anyway, let's continue with the game, I want to go to bed soon." Haruka stifled a yawn as he looked at his friends with sleepy eyes. It was already five in the morning and the slumber party was slowly killing him. Haruka always looked beautiful but truth be told, he does need a beauty sleep to achieve that.

"Let's go to bed then." Nagisa said while pulling Rei to his feet as well. Everybody was tired and that sweet story of Haruka was the perfect ending for the story telling. Nagisa thought of another game they could play while they were in their beds.

* * *

Half an hour later all the boys were ready to turn in for the 'night/morning'. Haruka shared his bed with Makoto and Nagisa and Rei had an inflatable matrass to sleep on.

"Can we still play a little game?" Nagisa said softly as he adjusted his blankets.

"Sure." Haruka said curtly, he knew the fastest way to get some rest was to give Nagisa what he wanted.

"Splendid! I'm going to say a word and then one of you says the first thing that comes to mind. The order will be Rei – Haru-chan and Mako-chan.

"Evil" Nagisa said while smiling broadly as he turned to face Rei.

"You." The boy with the blue hair retorted really quickly.

"Tasty."

"Mackerel."

"Water."

"Haru" Makoto said softly while smiling at the raven-haired male. He received a shy smile from his friend and Makoto could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Scary."

"Rin with his sharp teeth." Rei said dryly as he thought of the other boy that he didn't really know that well.

"Goldfish."

"Makoto" Haruka said softly while remembering Makoto when he was younger. He could stare at his pets for hours on end and his smile never faded.

"Sexy."

"Haru." Makoto blurted out quickly. He face-palmed as he knew what he had just said.

"As long as you keep it clean tonight I'm fine with it." Nagisa said while laughing loudly. The laughing soon stopped as he got wacked in the head with a pillow. He didn't dare throw a pillow back because Haruka's room was filled with objects that could easily break. If Nagisa ever received pinches again he would die.

* * *

"Sweet dreams." Nagisa said while yawning loudly. He nestled himself in Rei's arms and the boy with the red frames didn't dare to protest. He knew Nagisa always needed something to hold when he slept. He was content that Nagisa was clinging to him. He closed his eyes and drifted into a very peaceful and needed slumber.

"Haru?" Makoto whispered softly as he looked at the raven-haired male. Haruka had his eyes closed and was breathing in and out really softly.

"Hmm?" the boy with the sapphire eyes blinked at the olive-haired male a few times.

"Well uhm…where do we go from here?" Makoto asked while biting his lip.

"First of all, don't bite your lip, I wouldn't want you to scar your beautiful lips."

Makoto felt his cheeks heat up again.

"Second of all, I guess we will just have to take it slow and see." Haruka said pressing his forehead against Makoto's. He pressed a soft and slow kiss on Makoto's lips.

_Taking it slow sounded perfect to Makoto. Just like Haruka was perfect for Makoto. They were perfect for each other._

**Hello my lovelies :) I'm back with another chapter of this not-so-little story anymore :) Hope you enjoyed! I tried to incorporate funny and sweet in this chapter, and I hope you liked it!**

**I'm still not sure whether I should continue with this. And even if I did, what would you like to read about next? Feel free to comment! If you all feel that this is a good ending then consider this to be the last chapter :) Unless I get a divine encounter in my sleep! *prays hard***

**PS: I'm the luckiest person in the world! I went to my classroom with my pupils today and one of them had printed out a huge picture of Makoto and Haruka and now I get to look at the two Gods while teaching! **_**Jesus Marie and Joseph!**_

**Have a good day/night/dawn/ noon/… whatever!**


	8. Memories

_**Memories**_

Haruka sighed deeply as he remembered the 'talk' he had with Nagisa yesterday. The blonde had been nagging all day! He wanted to get together and talk about the best night ever. Sure, the slumber party had been over a few days ago and Nagisa wanted to recall some of the best memories. He had gone through all the trouble of printing pictures and setting up an entire photobook! _Jeez, talk about overkill._

Another sigh could be heard as Haruka thought of the fact that Makoto was able to persuade him. Honestly, there was nothing Makoto couldn't achieve lately. Ever since the slumber party things were different. Not in a bad way but still different. Makoto was around even more – if that was even possible and when he was over…

Haruka smiled as he thought of the many nights they shared since the fateful night. Ever since that night they always slept together no matter what. Haruka would nestle up close to Makoto and the olive-haired male would wrap his arms around his best friend. Haruka always felt safe and secure even though he was the stoic one. Haruka wouldn't say that they were already in a serious relationship. They hugged and kissed from time to time but nothing more. They still acted as best friends and not as a couple. He wondered whether that was normal and whether Makoto would like to keep it this way. Perhaps the olive-haired male wanted more?

Haruka glanced at his watch and noted that his guests would soon arrive. He hurried into his kitchen and grabbed some drinks and finger-food. He looked at his table with a pleased look. He would even dare to think he was the perfect host, except for the fact that he didn't like talking that much. Oh well, it would just have to do!

* * *

Half an hour later Haruka's house was filled with laughter. Nagisa was talking about something crazy that happened to him yesterday and of course, Haruka wasn't really paying that much attention to the blonde. He loved Nagisa to bits but sometimes it was just too much. Haruka took a sip of his drink and looked at Makoto. The olive-haired male was laughing with Rei as they listened to Nagisa's chatter. They were good friends and their bond grew stronger thanks to the slumber party.

"Okay! Time to recall some memories!" Nagisa shouted as he opened his photobook. He had put a lot of effort in it and Haruka was slightly impressed. _What a huge accomplishment!_

Haruka rolled his eyes as he saw the first picture. Nagisa had took a picture when the raven-haired male was applying make-up to Makoto's face. Makoto had his eyes screwed shut as he went through the torture. Haruka smiled as he looked at himself, he looked so concentrated!

"Do you still remember that he put mascare on Makoto's bangs?" Rei said while smiling broadly. Haruka would always be remembered as the boy that tried to find a new way of colouring someone's hair.

"It didn't look that bad." Haruka retorted as he looked at Makoto with a smile. The olive-haired male smiled back as he remembered that Haruka was so close at that time.

"That's true Rei-chan, Makoto looked wonderful as a drag queen!" Nagisa squealed as he showed another picture of the boys. At least they were all in the picture but the fact that they were all wearing make-up made it look ridiculous.

"Look at this one" Nagisa shouted as he pointed his finger at another picture. It showed Haruka stripping while Makoto was singing during the karaoke. Haruka felt his cheeks heat up, did he really do that? He wondered what had gotten into him that night, he normally wasn't like that at all. Perhaps it was the sexual tension between Makoto and him. _Who knows?_

"It was the best performance of the entire night!" Nagisa said while smiling broadly at Haruka. The raven-haired male stuck out his tongue and quickly flipped the page to show more picture.

"That's a cute one." Makoto said while smiling warmly at Rei and Nagisa. It showed the two boys cuddling while watching the horror movie. Makoto was so busy hiding behind Haruka that he didn't even notice that the boy with the sapphire eyes had taken a picture.

"Perhaps you two should go on a date or something." Haruka said while blinking his eyes at Nagisa.

"Uhm, let's just continue with the next picture!" Rei shouted as he turned yet another page.

* * *

Many laughs were shared between the friends for hours as they recalled their fond memories of the slumber party. They all knew that they should do more things like this.

"Hey! It's still summer so perhaps we can go camping for a week!" Nagisa shouted happily while looking at the other boys with puppy eyes. The other boys were hesitant at first because camping with Nagisa wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Whenever Nagisa was around… well bad things would happen.

"I think it's a good idea, I know a really secluded spot by a beautiful lake." Makoto said while smiling warmly at Haruka. The olive-haired male knew that he had to mention water because otherwise Haruka wouldn't tag along. The raven-haired male nodded in agreement and so it was settled. Rei didn't have a chance to reciprocate because Nagisa was already bouncing around him with the smile of all smiles on his face.

* * *

Haruka sighed deeply as Nagisa and Rei were finally out the door. It was already getting dark outside and he became rather tired. He glanced over at Makoto who was making a list of things they needed to pack. Haruka sat next to Makoto and placed his chin on the shoulder of the boy with the emerald eyes.

"Do we really need all of those things?" Haruka whispered softly as he looked at the long list of items that still needed to be packed for the camping trip.

"What would you take with you then?" Makoto said while resting his head against Haruka's.

"I would take my swimming trunks and you of course." Haruka felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to avert his gaze at something other than Makoto.

"Luckily, I'm the captain and I get to say what we pack because we would probably starve to death if you were in charge." Makoto said while chuckling loudly.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Makoto said cheerfully as he turned around effectively pushing Haruka a tiny bit away.

"Hmm?" Haruka asked softly as he tried to snuggle against Makoto again.

"We should totally make sure Nagisa and Rei hook up during the camping trip!" Makoto's face lit up like a decorated Christmas tree and Haruka wondered why he would come up with such an embarrassing idea.

"You want to play cupid?" Haruka asked slowly as if Makoto came from planet "braindead."

"Yeah! It will be fun! You know those two can't live without each other but I think they need some help discovering that."

"Let them discover on their own then." Haruka said with a blank expression. He wondered why Makoto would want to do such a thing when their relationship wasn't that serious either. Shouldn't Makoto focus more on them instead of the other two boys?

"Come on Haru, would you want to feel responsible if two soulmates don't get together?" Makoto asked softly as he brushed his fingers against Haruka's cheek.

"I don't know, I think…." Haruka didn't dare to finish his sentence. Could he really say that he wanted all of Makoto's attention?

"What do you think?"

"Well I…" Haruka felt his cheeks heat up again and turned his head away from Makoto. Wasn't he being really selfish for wanting Makoto all to himself?

"You know you will always have my full attention." Makoto said softly while placing a kiss on Haruka's heated cheek. Haruka looked at Makoto and they shared a soft kiss that would send tingles through their bodies.

"So, shall we try then?" Makoto said softly while smiling at his best friend.

Haruka nodded and he soon felt two strong arms hugging him tightly.

_These boys were on a mission!_

**Hello people! Sorry for the short chapter but I can safely say that I will continue my slumber party fanfiction! So the next seven chapters will be about the boys and their camping trip. Each chapter will contain one day :) Hope you are looking forward to it because I have some crazy ideas again!**

**I will try to insert more Nagisa/Rei and develop the relationship between Haruka and Makoto :)**

**Hope you still enjoyed this small chapter, though it wasn't that special :( **

**Have a wonderful day/evening/noon/night/dawn/…. Whatever! :)**


	9. Saturday

_**Saturday**_

Haruka sighed deeply as he noticed all the stuff that they needed to bring along. How would it even fit into his car? The raven-haired male looked at Makoto with a look of shock as he dragged yet another bag down the stairs.

"Do you really need all of that?" He asked while gesturing at the four bags that were standing gleefully next to the door.

"Yes." The olive-haired male stated as he smiled broadly.

"I'm not loading it into the car, you can do that yourself!" Haruka retorted back as he shoved his one measly bag towards the other ones.

"Haru?" Makoto asked softly as he hugged the raven-haired male from behind. He placed a soft but wet kiss on Haruka's neck and the latter shivered at the touch.

"Hmm?"

"Please?" Makoto's whisper was soft and it made Haruka weak. How could he resist Makoto even if he wanted to?

"Fine, I'll help you."

"You're the best!" Makoto said while hugging Haruka tightly and the raven-haired male tried to wriggle out of the hug. However, Makoto's hold was so strong and it felt so good that they stood there for a little while.

* * *

Half an hour later everything that the two Gods needed was neatly stashed away in the trunk of the car. Haruka had demanded that Makoto drove as he knew where they were going. Alas, they first had to pick up Rei and Nagisa. Haruka smiled as he remembered the two boys that were supposed to hook up during this trip. He couldn't actually picture them kissing but if Makoto said it was supposed to be that way…

Makoto smiled broadly as he honked at Rei and Nagisa who were waiting with their bags. They only had two and Makoto wondered whether he had overdone it with his luggage. _Oh well, it's too late now!_

"I'm so looking forward to this trip!" Nagisa was bouncing up and down in the car and Haruka closed his eyes in aggravation. Nagisa was already making him crazy and dizzy with all of his noise. How would he be able to survive this an entire week? Come to think of it, the longest he had spent with Nagisa was three days in a row. He chuckled softly as he remembered the school trip they went to. It was… Nagisa-ish. Things went wrong, things were funny, Makoto nearly got eaten by a tiger because of Nagisa, the blonde had tried to steal the underwear of the teacher and then blamed it on Haruka,… _ This trip was going to be a blast!_

Makoto started shifting uncomfortably in his seat and Haruka noticed the drips of sweat that were forming on the olive-haired male's forehead. Haruka glanced at the backseat and saw that the other two boys were sleeping and snoring softly.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked softly as he looked at Makoto.

"Nothing!" Makoto said while wiping away some beads of sweat.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"What if I am?"

"Tell me the truth then."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What if I kick you in the balls if you keep acting like an ass?"

"We're lost."

"Huh?" Haruka looked at Makoto with furrowed brows. Did he just say that they were lost?

"I don't know where we are or where we are supposed to go." Makoto finally looked at Haruka and he could see sapphire eyes widen.

"I thought you knew a nice spot near a lake!" Haruka spluttered as he felt like the lake was slipping away from him. He needed water because otherwise he would just go home and soak in his tub for a week. _Take that for a camping trip!_

"I do know but I missed a turn and now I don't know where we should go."

"Go back then?" Haruka suggested as he looked at Makoto with pity. He had asked Makoto to drive even though he knew that the olive-haired male didn't like driving that much.

"Shall I drive? Just try to give me clear directions then." Haruka said softly and he smiled as he saw Makoto relax again.

* * *

Two hours later the four boys arrived at their destination and Haruka couldn't wait to dive in the lake. It was so beautiful and he could almost hear the water whispering at him.

"Mako-chan! You sure know where to camp!" Nagisa shouted loudly as he grabbed his bag from the car. The blonde looked at his surroundings and he knew that this was going to be the best trip ever! Rei dragged his bag out of the car and smiled warmly at Nagisa. He hoped that this trip would show the blonde how much he cared about him. Rei wasn't the type to really express all of his feelings even though he did leave very un-subtle hints! Nagisa was just too 'stupid' to notice.

Haruka walked towards the water and just when he was about to drag his shirt over his head, he felt someone tugging the shirt he was trying to take off. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Makoto smiling broadly at him.

"Don't you need to help with the tents and stuff?"

"But the water is calling me!" He whined as he tried to pry away his shirt from Makoto's hands. However, the olive-haired male noticed and swatted Haruka's hand.

"First the tents and then you can swim all you like."

"Yes mother." Haruka said while sighing loudly, clearly showing off his annoyance. Why did Makoto do this to him? He hadn't felt water since 8 in the morning and he yearned for the wetness. Reluctantly Haruka dragged his shirt over his naked torso again and walked over to the other boys. Haruka knew that setting up a tent was a pain in the ass. Only Makoto knew how to properly do it and Nagisa was always the one to do the exact opposite of what Makoto instructed. Haruka whined softly as he glanced towards the beautiful lake again. He estimated that it would still take an hour and a half before he could finally feel complete again.

* * *

Just like Haruka predicted it took an hour and a half to set up two tents. Nagisa had been himself and ruined everything in the process. The blonde had always laughed with his stupidity but to Haruka enough was enough. He needed the water and he would get it now. Otherwise he might end up shooting someone in the balls. _If only he had a gun…_

The raven-haired male snuck away from the other boys and he could almost taste the water. He dragged his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. Quickly, he wriggled out of his pants and then dashed towards the lake. He heard Makoto shouting and he smiled gleefully. No one could stop him now!

Makoto sighed deeply as the raven-haired male dashed towards the lake. He actually wanted his help in order to create some love between Nagisa and Rei. Makoto knew that Haruka wouldn't be of much help and he felt responsible for spreading the love! _Cupid Makoto to the rescue!_

* * *

The day was slowly starting to move away to make room for the night. Makoto and Haruka were in charge of the dinner while Nagisa and Rei figured out what to do for the rest of the night. The food was delicious and the boys were chatting happily. Haruka was relieved that everything turned out okay. He had his swim and he felt like he could take on the world a.k.a. Nagisa. He popped another piece of food in his mouth as he looked over at Makoto. He loved the fact that Makoto was wearing one of the shirts that Haruka loved so much. He couldn't wait to snuggle close to Makoto later on. _Wait, did they already decide on who gets to sleep together?_ Alarm bells were ringing in Haruka's mind and he wondered whether he should say something about it. What if he wasn't allowed to sleep with Makoto?

"Is everybody ready for the walk in the forest?" Nagisa exclaimed loudly as he clapped in his hands. He loved the fact that they would roam around in the forest while you could barely see anything. All they had were flashlights and Haruka could tell that Makoto wasn't enthused at all. Haruka walked over to Makoto and squeezed his hand tightly. As long as they were together everything was fine.

The four boys took off and Nagisa loved to scare the other boys. He would huddle behind a tree or a bush and then jump up out of nowhere. Makoto screamed every time before swearing profanities at the blonde. _If only words could kill._

Nagisa stopped walking and Rei bumped into him.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked softly as he shone his light on the nearest tree.

"I've seen this tree before." The blonde whispered softly as he stared at the tree in horror.

"What the fuck Nagisa? All these trees are the same!" Makoto shouted as he felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn't want to hear the dreadful sentence because that would kill him.

"I think…"

"Don't even say it!" Makoto shouted while clutching Haruka's hand like a life-line. If he squeezed any harder he would break Haruka's fingers.

"We are so lost!" Rei shouted as he also recognized the tree of all trees.

"Mother of…" Makoto couldn't finish his sentence. He had already nearly pissed his pants 10 times and he couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted was to return to his tent to get some well-deserved rest!

"What do we do now?" Haruka asked while brushing his arm against Makoto affectionately. He tried to make the olive-haired male feel comfortable but this was a fight that Haruka couldn't win.

"I think we should split up." Nagisa said softly while looking at Haruka and Makoto.

"Are you insane?" Makoto scoffed as he shook his head. Not in a million years would he walk around alone in a deep and dark forest.

"But if we walk straight on in another direction someone is bound to find our campsite again! We will only walk for five minutes and then we will backtrack."

Makoto didn't even care to listen anymore, he knew the blonde would get his way. He hated Nagisa for always getting what he wanted. The olive-haired male sighed deeply and gave in to the stupid plan that Nagisa had come up with. He would so regret giving in. Why was he such a pushover from time to time? After all, he was the captain!

* * *

Haruka set a timer on his cellphone and he began walking in his direction. He hated leaving Makoto behind but the olive-haired male had agreed so there was nothing Haruka could do. Haruka wondered how they ended up following Nagisa in the forest. Everybody knew that Nagisa was the worst guide in history. He could even make you feel lost in a zoo or something. Haruka effectively swiped away some twigs and then he saw something…

Makoto started walking slowly and he felt like dying. Why would they separate? What if some crazy man jumped up out of nowhere like Nagisa had? What if someone tried to kidnap him? Not like that would seem likely but still, who wouldn't want to have Makoto locked up in his basement? ;)

Rei adjusted his glasses as he walked on. He wasn't really scared, he actually felt like some detective that was on a mission. That tree was approximately 20 meters high, the angle between that twig and the tree was about 45 degrees,… He felt confident that he would be the one to find the tents. He smiled as he thought of the fact that he would be the beautiful hero everybody was waiting for.

Nagisa smiled as he walked on. He remembered the look on Rei's face as they parted ways. It was warm and full of? He didn't really know but it looked special. He knew that Rei liked him but to what degree? Nagisa loved being around Rei but he didn't dare to say something more sensual or emotional. He thought Rei always looked beautiful and he was often jealous of his form but was there more? The blonde pondered as he hiked further away.

Haruka smiled fondly as he grabbed a bottle of water from his tent. It had only taken him three minutes to find the tents and he felt fucking royal. He decided that he would just sit here for the remainder of the time. He knew that the other boys wouldn't find the campsite and he basked in the peace and quietness around him. _Let them suffer just a tiny bit._

Haruka's cellphone blared loudly and he stood up to meet his friends halfway again. He smiled as he saw the other boys. They were loudly discussing the fact that they would die in the dark forest. Nagisa even exclaimed that he had barely escaped from a hungry bear and Makoto had hid himself behind Rei. Haruka approached his friends and when he was in their sight he took another sip of his water bottle.

"Where did you find that? Hey! Shouldn't you share?" Nagisa whined as he reached out for the water like a small child that reached out towards its mommy.

"Why would I share? There's plenty more at the campsite."

"Duh! Idiot! We haven't found the campsite so give me the water!" Nagisa shouted at the raven-haired male and the latter just smiled goofily. Didn't the other boys notice that this was their water from the campsite?

"Wait a minute, isn't that,…?" Makoto asked while pointing at the bottle.

"It's from the campsite, it's actually just three minutes away from here." Haruka said with a blank expression but on the inside he was smiling gleefully. _What a cheeky devil!_

"Then why didn't you come back sooner?" Rei asked with a face plastered with shock.

"Because we agreed to walk 5 minutes." Haruka said as if it was the most normal thing to say. The three boys face-palmed and Haruka laughed loudly. _Sometimes they were total idiots!_

* * *

Three minutes later the boys arrived at the campsite and they sat around while sipping some soda. The four of them yawned simultaneously and it was time to go to bed. They stood up and all stared at the tents. They still hadn't decided on the groups and Haruka felt uncomfortable as he bit his lip. He knew that whatever Nagisa wanted was to be accepted but this time he wouldn't accept it! He deserved to choose because he was the one that found the campsite.

"I'll take the blue tent with Makoto." Haruka said with a fierce determination.

"But I want to sleep with Mako-chan." Nagisa whined and he pulled Makoto's hand so that the olive-haired male was standing close to the blonde.

"I get to decide because I saved us! Or would you still rather be chased by the 'bear' you saw? Either I sleep with Makoto or I leave and you can shove your trip up your… well you know." Haruka said and he didn't even glance towards the blonde anymore. He grabbed Makoto's hand and headed towards the tent.

"Weren't you a bit hard on Nagisa?" Makoto whispered as he opened his arms so that Haruka could scoot over to cuddle.

"No, I'm sick of the fact that Nagisa always gets what he wants."

"So pretty much like you?"

"Huh?"

"You get to swim when you want, and you eventually even got me. That is if you still want me?" Makoto said while blushing furiously.

Haruka didn't bother to answer the question with words. Instead he pressed his lips softly against Makoto's and not a single word was shared between them again that night.

Rei snuggled into his sleeping bag and he safely put away his glasses. He glanced towards the blonde that was still preparing his sleeping spot. He couldn't really see the blonde that sharply but it didn't matter. He knew exactly what Nagisa looked like while concentrating. He had studied the blonde at every chance he got.

"It's no good!" Nagisa whined as he pouted at Rei. The boy with the blue hair sighed deeply and he opened his sleeping bag. He knew that Nagisa needed something to hold when he slept. The blonde squealed like a small child as he nestled close to Rei and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

_Day one was complete. _

**Hello!**

**So sorry for the little wink when I talked about having Makoto in a basement but I couldn't help myself!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you are still interested in this story. It's different from the actual slumber party but I do hope you liked it!**

**Feedback is always welcome as are some ideas! :D**

**Have a wonderful day/evening/noon/night/dawn/…. Whatever! :)**


	10. Sunday

_**Sunday**_

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei shouted so loud that the blonde jumped up from the sleeping bag and looked around to find the source of the fire.

"Where's the fire?" Nagisa shouted as he shook Rei because he couldn't find it.

"There's no fire!"

"Then why are screaming like we are about to die?" Nagisa asked with furrowed brows. He had never been startled awake like that before so he figured some serious shit was going down.

"You broke my glasses! That's what's wrong!"

"Huh?" Nagisa scratched the back of his head and wanted to go back to sleep. He was still tired and wasn't ready to face the day just yet. Rei held up his glasses and the blonde saw that they were indeed broken, snapped in half even.

"How did that happen?" Nagisa asked while stifling a yawn.

"Because you rolled over them in your sleep!" Rei shouted as he shoved the broken glasses in Nagisa's hands. The blonde looked at them and then he remembered. Something had been stinging him in the back during the night but he didn't think it were Rei's glasses. In fact, he didn't even bother to check what he had been crushing.

"Woops?" was all the blonde could say and Rei let out another scream of aggravation! _Fuck this trip!_

* * *

Makoto rubbed his eyes sleepily as he turned towards the raven-haired male. Haruka was still softly snoring beside him and the olive-haired male smiled. He brushed Haruka's fringe out of his eyes and yawned loudly. It was still too early to get up and Makoto tried to get back to sleep. A loud scream kept him from his precious sleep and he wondered what was wrong. He knew that it had to be either Nagisa or Rei. He started thinking and somehow he thought of the fact that Rei was about to get raped by some sort of bush-person. Makoto jumped up and crawled out of the tent, effectively tripping over his sleeping bag. He smacked against the ground hard and tried to crawl back up again. His knee hurt pretty badly but he managed to crawl towards the other tent. He opened the tent and was ready to face the bush-man but all he could see was an embarrassed Nagisa and a furious Rei.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked softly as he rubbed his knee. It would probably turn black and blue later.

"Nagisa-kun broke my glasses."

"Oh." Was all the Makoto said as he saw the broken mess in Nagisa's hands.

"Oh?! Is that all you can say?" Rei shouted at Makoto as if he were the villain that had done something wrong.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry." Makoto said stuttering.

"What is all the fuss about?" Haruka had also crawled out of his tent and he plopped down on Makoto's back. The olive-haired male was still laying on the ground with his head popped into the tent. Haruka decided that he wanted to be close to Makoto so he just crawled on top of him.

"I broke Rei's glasses." Nagisa said guiltily while looking at Haruka.

"So? Just go and buy new ones?" Haruka said as if it were the simplest thing to do, really.

"Buy new ones?! Do you know what day it is today?" Rei said while trying to hide his annoyance. Was Haruka that stupid?

"Sunday?" Haruka replied as he leaned his chin on Makoto's right shoulder.

"And do you think the shops are open on Sunday?" Rei asked with a blank expression on his face. He knew the shops were closed but apparently the other boys were suffering from the brain-fart syndrome. Was he really the only intelligent one?

"I guess not." Makoto whispered softly as he looked at Rei with pity. How would the blue-haired cope without his glasses? They all knew he was a blind as a bat so it would be a very long day.

"Well, we will help you Rei-chan!" Nagisa said as he hugged Rei tightly. The blonde felt very responsible and he was determined to make it up to him.

"We'll even do anything you want to do." Makoto said while winking at Rei. Haruka nudged Makoto in the side and pouted at the olive-haired male. Haruka wanted to receive a wink as well. The boy with the emerald eyes stuck out his tongue and eventually winked at the raven-haired male.

'That's nice, I saw a bike-rental place so I think we should do that." Rei said while finally smiling his first smile of the day. The other boys sighed in relief and they got up to have some breakfast.

* * *

Two hours later, the boys looked at the two tandems in front of them. Nagisa was the one that made that suggestion, of course! Makoto stared at the bikes in absolute horror, perhaps now was the time to admit that he couldn't ride a bike? It had been his long life secret and he was so embarrassed that he wished the ground would swallow him up. Haruka saw the distress in Makoto's eyes and he took the boy aside.

"What's wrong?"

"I… can't ride a bike." Makoto couldn't look at Haruka so he turned his gaze towards some place irrelevant. He felt his cheeks heat up and was afraid of Haruka's reaction.

Haruka did something he had never done before. He laughed so loud that he had to sit down on the ground. Makoto stared at his friend in horror and didn't think it was funny at all. He trusted his secret to Haruka and this was how the raven-haired male repaid his honesty?

Haruka's eyes teared up as he rolled around laughing at the fact that Makoto could ride a bike. Seriously? In this day and age? Makoto huffed loudly and walked away, he didn't need his best friend laughing with him like that. In fact, he didn't deserve that kind of treatment! Wasn't Haruka the one that didn't know how to properly tie his shoelaces? He had kept that a secret as well!

Haruka saw Makoto walk away and he felt guilty. He couldn't help himself when Makoto stated that he couldn't ride a bike. He got up and ran after his best friend. Makoto ignored Haruka completely and the raven-haired male decided that it would be best to leave him alone.

* * *

A few minutes later they were riding their bikes. Nagisa was in charge of the bike that he shared with Makoto. The blonde wondered why Haruka and Makoto weren't paying attention to each other. _Perhaps their love-making wasn't that good last night?_ Nagisa snickered to himself as they took off into the forest.

Haruka sighed deeply as he rode behind Nagisa and Makoto. He knew he needed to apologise to Makoto soon because he couldn't live without the olive-haired male. Rei was chatting happily and Haruka smiled a small smile. At least someone was enjoying himself.

"How are you doing Rei-chan, Haru-chan?" Nagisa shouted while turning his head to look at the two boys. Because of that, Nagisa didn't see the tree in front of him and he rode straight into the tree. Haruka gasped as he saw the accident and he tried to hide his smile. Makoto and Nagisa crashed down rather loudly and it didn't look very flattering.

"What happened?" Rei asked while squinting his eyes. He couldn't see what happened and he only heard the screams and the profanities that were shouted by Makoto. _Such a foul mouth!_

Haruka explained what happened and the two boys laughed as they got off their bike to help out. Haruka held out his hand towards Makoto and the olive-haired male had enough. That was the second time Haruka laughed at his expense and it was enough! Makoto grabbed the hand and pushed Haruka towards the creek that was flowing silently up ahead. He pushed Haruka but he didn't account for the fact that the raven-haired male would drag Makoto along in his fall. They both fell into the very smelly creek and they resurfaced both spluttering loudly.

"Are you nuts?" Haruka said while wiping away the water from his face. This was utterly disgusting!

"Stop making fun of me then!" Makoto shouted at Haruka while splashing the raven-haired male with water.

The swoosh of water had stirred up a small frog and the frog jumped on Makoto's hands. He stared at the little creature in awe and smiled for the first time in hours.

"Perhaps I should kiss it so that it turns into a prince." Makoto whispered softly while still staring at the wonderful creature on his hands.

"I thought I was your prince?" Haruka whispered softly as he looked at Makoto. He felt guilty and he wanted to be make it up to Makoto.

"Indeed you are." Makoto placed the frog back into the water and he pulled Haruka up. They hugged each other and enjoyed their little moment.

"Come on smellies, let's go back before you kill all living things with your horrible body-odor!" Nagisa said while picking up his bike.

* * *

A little while later, the boys were enjoying a nice swim in the lake. Makoto and Haruka were finally clean and they smelled super sweet again. Nagisa and Rei had refused to ride with them so the two smellies had to share a bike, not that they minded anymore. Everything was fine again and they were both happy.

"Catch!" Nagisa shouted as he threw the Frisbee at Makoto. The olive-haired male caught it beautifully and Haruka could only stare at Makoto's amazing torso. _How he longed to nestle up close to that body._

"Are you sure you want to play as well Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked while they formed a small circle in the lake.

"Of course! I look utterly beautiful while playing with a Frisbee!" the blue haired boy was determined and none of them dared to object. This was his day after all!

In the beginning it went fairly well, Haruka had made a few dramatic splashes while trying to catch the Frisbee that Rei threw at him. On one occasion he has swallowed some water and he couldn't breathe anymore. Makoto instantly hovered over him to make sure he was okay. Nagisa had a head-on collosion with the Frisbee because Makoto didn't really know his own strength. The blonde had to keep one eye shut because it hurt too much! Nagisa couldn't really be mad at Makoto but he was still in a lot of pain. _Suck it up boy!_

Haruka threw the Frisbee towards Rei but the raven-haired male didn't account for the fact that Rei wasn't paying attention at all. Makoto had shouted at Rei to take cover but it was too late. The Frisbee hit Rei dead-on in his face. Haruka gasped loudly as he saw the boy without the frames(for now) fall backwards into the water. Nagisa jumped after him and pulled him up. Rei wasn't spluttering at all and he didn't even say a word. Haruka and Makoto crawled closer and Nagisa tried to pry Rei's hands away from his mouth.

"Let me see Rei-chan." Nagisa whined softly as he brushed his fingers against Rei's hands. The blue haired boy gave in and he let Nagisa have a look.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa shouted loudly and the raven-haired male tilted his head, begging Nagisa for some answers.

"You chipped Rei's tooth!"

Rei's world came crashing down on him. Not only did he lose his most precious glasses, now he even lost a piece of a tooth. Everybody knew that Rei had perfect teeth that accompanied his looks beautifully.

"I didn't meant to!" Haruka said to his defense but the damage to Rei's soul was already dealt.

"You're a sadist!" Nagisa said while splashing water towards Haruka.

"I really didn't do it on purpose! It was even your idea to play with the Frisbee!" Haruka splashed Nagisa back in return. Haruka and Nagisa were soon engrossed in a water fight and they didn't even bother to ask how Rei felt with his new situation.

"You both are fucking retards! You fight with each other but none of you has the guts to ask me how I feel?"

Haruka released his grip on Nagisa and they looked at Rei guiltily. They acted as if they were the victims but that wasn't the case.

"We're sorry." They said in unison and they even bowed to make their apology more sincere.

"You better cook me my favourite dinner now!"

* * *

The four boys had picked out a nice spot to gaze at the stars. Dinner was great and they bonded again, every argument of the day was long forgotten. Rei had snuggled up close to the blonde and the latter didn't complain. In fact, he tried to make Rei as comfortable as possible. He loved the fact that he could feel Rei's soft fingers brushing over his torso. The blue haired boy was explaining the different stars and Nagisa listened to Rei's soothing voice. The blonde realized that this was their first really romantic moment together and he enjoyed every second of it.

A few feet away from Rei and Nagisa were Makoto and Haruka. The two Gods were talking softly to each other. Makoto glanced over to the two other boys and he smiled softly.

"I think it's working." Makoto said softly as he pressed his nose against Haruka's. They rubbed each other's nose affectionately and not too long after that, they were kissing passionately. They didn't even care that the other two could see them, it was just them under a beautiful sky painted with shining stars.

"They really don't know any shame." Nagisa chuckled softly while pointing at Haruka and Makoto.

"Do you think that someday we can be like that?" Rei felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at Nagisa with sparkly eyes.

"We're still working on that but we'll get there." Nagisa said while blushing furiously. Rei didn't ask for anything else as he was content that someday they would share a kiss that wasn't forced.

_Time keeps ticking when someone's on your mind and you leave me breathless._

**Hiya!**

**Dear God, I am so tired right now! I really wanted to write another chapter for this story as well. I'm going to regret it in the morning so please feel free to cheer me up with a review? :)**

**Hope you still enjoy this story :)**

**Can you imagine riding a tandem with one of the boys? I'll be doing that in my dreams tonight! Haha! Perhaps I should stop dreaming about them because that's where I get my crazy ideas for my stories from. I must be going crazy.**

**Have a wonderful day/evening/noon/night/dawn/…. Whatever! :)**


	11. Monday

_**Monday**_

Haruka moaned loudly as he felt Makoto kiss his neck roughly. It was actually the raven-haired male that had woken up with a throbbing feeling in his pants. There was only one person that could help with that and that person was touching him in all the right places. _Dear God!_

Makoto smiled against Haruka's neck when the latter moaned. He loved being in control and Haruka squirming beneath him made him feel like a God. He knew Haruka ached for his touch and he couldn't deny Haruka anything. Makoto grazed Haruka's earlobe with his soft lips as his hand travelled southwards. Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto's and their tongues soon found each other. Makoto's hand slipped under the waistband of Haruka's boxers and the raven-haired male felt like exploding. He involuntarily trusted his hips upwards to meet Makoto's touch and he felt his entire body heat up.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! I'm coming in!"

Haruka's eyes fluttered open, did he just hear that correctly? He tried to push Makoto away but the latter clearly hadn't heard Nagisa screaming. Haruka moaned loudly as he felt Makoto squeeze his most prized attachment.

"Makoto! Stop!" Haruka hissed and the olive-haired male looked at Haruka with furrowed brows. Why did they need to stop? They were just getting started!

"Huh?" Makoto said while squinting his eyes at the boy with the sapphire eyes and very flushed cheeks!

Makoto turned his head as he saw the zipper of the tent go down and he realized that they would have a visitor soon. The two Gods crawled in their respective sleeping bags and pretended to be asleep. _Easier said than done!_

"Meeeeh! You two are still asleep! Come on wake up you lazy bums!" Nagisa's shouting was ear-deafening and Haruka felt like screaming. Why did he have to ruin the fun he was about to have with the olive-haired male?

"Nagisa! Go away! You're too loud." Haruka whined as he threw his pillow at the blonde.

"Mah, so feisty this morning!" Nagisa said while crawling on top of Haruka. The raven-haired male looked at the blonde with wide eyes. This wasn't actually the boy he wanted to feel on top of him. Nagisa swatted Haruka with the pillow and the blonde flashed a gorgeous smile.

"What are you guys going to do today?"

Makoto rolled over to look at a very flustered Haruka and a smiling little devil on top of him.

"Why? Did you make plans with Rei?" Makoto asked while winking at Haruka. The raven-haired male felt his ears heat up and he wished his blood would stop rushing south.

"I was planning of going into town with Rei-chan to buy him a new pair of glasses. It's best to do it soon because he can't see shit." Nagisa said while grinning loudly. He actually liked taking care of Rei now that he was 'blind'.

"I'm not coming along." Haruka said while bucking Nagisa off of him. He needed space to cool down and Nagisa didn't belong in that space.

"Why not?"

"Because I hate shopping." Haruka grumbled as he turned away so that he didn't have to look at the olive-haired male. Makoto had been secretly licking his lips and taunting him with all kinds of sexy moves. It didn't exactly help Haruka to say the least. _Can you really die of blue balls?_

"So, watcha gonna do then?" Nagisa said while pressing his pointy finger against his cheek. This was his way to say that he was thinking. _Don't hurt yourself now!_

"Perhaps Haruka and I could go fishing or something?" Makoto suggested because he knew Haruka would say yes. It had everything Haruka liked: water, fish, more water, more fish, even more water and wait, a very hot and sexy Makoto. _Yes this would work out just fine!_

"Good idea." was all the raven-haired male said but Makoto knew the boy was grinning.

* * *

Nagisa left the tent and Haruka and Makoto were left alone again. They had to get up for breakfast but Haruka wasn't ready yet. He still felt hot and bothered and he had no intention to showing that to the other two boys. Makoto crawled closer towards Haruka and the olive-haired male traced kisses along Haruka's naked back.

"Makoto." Haruka whined softly as the soft touches produced goose bumps all over Haruka's body.

"Hmmm?" Makoto licked Haruka's earlobe and the latter let out yet another moan.

"Leave me, we need to get up soon."

"Don't you like my touches?" Another moan escaped Haruka's lips as Makoto softly bit Haruka's earlobe.

"Stop making me horny." Haruka whined and turned around so that he could face the devil that had been making him crazy.

Makoto pouted at Haruka and he crawled out of the tent. He knew exactly what he could do to put Haruka out of his misery. Makoto walked over to the lake with a bucket swinging in his hand. _What's wrong? Cold feet?_

Haruka placed his forearm over his eyes and wondered what had gotten into him this morning. All he knew was that he was aching for Makoto's body and he had enjoyed every touch that was given by the boy with the emerald gems. Did this mean that their relationship was serious now? Was he really in love with Makoto? He didn't really know what it felt like because he had never been in love before. He decided to let it go as he probably wouldn't find the correct answer anyway.

* * *

Haruka sighed deeply as he heard the zipper of the tent open again. He figured it was Nagisa again trying to get him out of the tent. He didn't feel like budging so he just stayed put.

"Nagisa, leave me alone, go bother Rei or Makoto." He growled as he turned on his back again.

Haruka screamed like a little girl as a cold splash of water hit his very hot body.

"That scream!" Makoto laughed loudly as he gasped for air.

Haruka's mouth dropped open as he saw the culprit. He couldn't believe Makoto would splash him with cold water when he was feeling extremely hot!

"What the fuck dude!" Haruka spluttered as he felt shivers running up and down his body. He was cold… extremely cold even.

"You totally sounded like a little girl just now!" Makoto said down as tears of laughter rolled down his cheeks. This moment was precious and he would never let it go again. This would haunt Haruka for the rest of his life.

"I'm freezing!" Haruka exclaimed while pushing away his wet sleeping bag.

"Want me to heat you up again?"

"Fuck no, I'm not letting you near me ever again." Haruka hissed as he threw his wet pajama pants at Makoto.

"Now get the fuck out!" Haruka growled as he grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

"Pity, I was enjoying the show." Makoto winked as he left the tent again to go prepare everything for breakfast.

_Makoto was such a tease!_

* * *

Nagisa and Rei strolled leisurely through the town. Rei had grown accustomed to Nagisa leading him around and he actually enjoyed some alone-time with the blonde. Perhaps he didn't need new glasses at all. That way, Nagisa could stay close to him all the time.

"Shall we go in this shop? It seems really good and they have tons of different models we can choose from!" Nagisa exclaimed loudly as he led Rei into the shop.

Half an hour later Nagisa and Rei were trying out different models of glasses. The blonde also tried on a few glasses even though he didn't need them. He had eyes like a hawk and right now, he was staring at his prey intently. Rei tried on yet another set of frames and these were perfect! They were almost similar to the ones he had but they had something more… It was the blonde that pointed them out and he felt so proud, he was the one that made Rei feel beautiful!_ Mission accomplished!_

Rei smiled broadly at Nagisa as he posed and showed off his new set of frames. All the blonde could do was stare in awe at his friend. He looked so beautiful and precious. Yes, this was the perfect trip for the both of them. All of the bad luck of yesterday was long forgotten.

"Thank you Nagisa-kun!" Rei shouted as he hugged the blonde closely when they left the shop.

"It's nothing Rei-chan! Shall we go eat some ice cream? I don't want to go back to the camp site just yet. Let's just hang out some more."

"Just the two of us?" Rei's cheeks felt warm and he felt a tingling sensation in his tummy.

The blonde nodded and they set off to find some ice cream. They both knew that this day would be _perfect. _

* * *

Haruka felt the warm sunrays warm his body up again. They had found the perfect spot for fishing and the raven-haired male enjoyed the quietness surrounding them. No one there to destroy the silence with screams and shouts. Haruka needed to have silence surrounding him from time to time and with a friend like Nagisa it wasn't that easy to achieve. He lazed back into his small camping chair as he looked at his fishing line. _Still nothing…_

Haruka peeked at Makoto and the latter had his eyes closed, he was also enjoying the warm sun and the bastard had even taken off his T-shirt. Would he really tease Haruka an entire day? Haruka huffed as he turned his gaze away again. He wouldn't let Makoto get the best of him and he started thinking of a way to get even with the overly-sexy olive-haired male.

Makoto yawned as he fluttered his eyes open. The warmth of the sun had made him feel sleepy again. No wonder he was tired because he had a very interesting but exhausting morning. He was sleeping so peacefully when Haruka had woken him up to have some fun. He smiled as he remembered how flustered the raven-haired male had been. They had no experience whatsoever and it was fun to explore each other like that. Too bad they were rudely interrupted. Makoto wondered why Haruka hadn't spoken to him since his cold shower. Perhaps he was still angry? The olive-haired male had only tried to help.

A deep sigh left Haruka's mouth as he gazed over the fishing-lake. The signs said that you could catch many fish but none of them seemed to want to bite. He huffed in frustration and the waiting was starting to make him feel bored. Haruka didn't dare to glance at Makoto again because he knew the latter was staring at him. He didn't feel like talking to Makoto after his little stunt. _Suck on that._

Makoto averted his gaze as it was clear that Haruka wasn't in the mood to have a little chat. He sighed loudly and lounged back into his chair. At least he could get a nice tan while spending some time outside. He loved it when the sun warmed his skin so that he could even feel it in his bones. _This was heaven._

* * *

Nagisa and Rei were enjoying their ice cream and they were chatting happily. Nagisa had been cracking one good joke after another and Rei had laughed so hard his muscles hurt.

"I wonder what Makoto and Haruka are doing now." Rei said while placing a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"They were going to go fishing or something." Nagisa said while dipping a strawberry in the hot chocolate that was served with his ice cream.

"Iew, that's so not beautiful!" Rei said with furrowed brows. How could they enjoy that kind of activity?

"They probably won't do any fishing anyway, didn't you hear the moans this morning? They were up to no good! I swear they are perverted or something!" Nagisa said while laughing loudly. He had deliberately ruined their fun because he knew Haruka was the one that was moaning.

"Nagisa-kun! That's your fault, you made them kiss during the slumber party!"

The blonde scratched the back of his head and they finish their ice cream in a peaceful silence.

* * *

Half an hour later the two boys were strolling through the small town until they came across a huge fare.

"Nagisa-kun! Look at that teddy bear! It's absolutely beautiful!" Rei exclaimed while covering his mouth. The teddy bear held a huge pink heart and it was begging Rei to take him home. However, it belonged to a shooting range and Rei wasn't good at that at all.

"I'll get it for you! It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you!" Nagisa said softly while walking over to the range. _This boy was on a very important mission. _

* * *

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Makoto asked softly while grabbing the bottle of water to get a drink.

Haruka's expression remained blank and he didn't even look at the olive-haired male.

"Fine." Makoto stood up while sighing loudly. He took off his pants so that he was just wearing his boxers. Haruka's curiosity was peeked and he glanced at the boy with the emerald eyes. What was he going to do?

Makoto walked over to the fishing lake and without hesitating he dove into the water. Haruka sighed deeply, _what an idiot!_

He shook his head as he saw Makoto resurface several feet away. He had just scared away all of the fish and Haruka knew he wasn't going to catch anything today. _Stupid sexy Makoto!_

Haruka pretended not to notice Makoto but he was struggling hard. Makoto swam back but he didn't come out of the water. Instead he showed off his beautiful body that was sparkling with tiny beads of water. Haruka grumbled softly as he tried to look away. The water seemed so inviting but he was determined to stay away from Makoto as much as possible. The sun was slowly going down and it was showering the boys with its last rays of heat. Haruka felt hot and he decided to take a little dip as well. Makoto was a few feet away so Haruka had enough time to quickly dive in and crawl back out again. He stripped down all of his clothes and the raven-haired male was smart enough to wear his swimming pants. He dove into the water and felt the water soothe the ache in his body. He missed Makoto but he wouldn't forgive the stunt that easily. He didn't want to feel weak today.

Haruka turned around to crawl back out but two strong hands held his hips tightly. He felt Makoto's torso pressed against his back and Haruka remained motionless. He felt his heart pound faster and his mind willed Makoto to kiss him even if he was still slightly angry and upset.

"Why do you try to fight me?" Makoto whispered softly close to Haruka's ear and the raven-haired male shivered.

"I'm not."

"You are, you've been ignoring me since this morning."

"Because you acted like a piece of shit." Haruka huffed as he pried Makoto's hands away from his hips.

Makoto grabbed Haruka's shoulders forcefully and he crashed his lips against Haruka's. The raven-haired male felt a tongue nudging against his lips with full force and he opened his mouth to invite his invader. Haruka placed his hands on Makoto's torso and he felt the heat flash through his hands. _That boy was on fire!_

Makoto moaned softly as he felt Haruka's nails slowly scratch his back. There was nothing that he enjoyed more. Haruka had his legs wrapped around Makoto's waist and the raven-haired male growled as he felt Makoto's attachment pressing firmly against his own. Makoto softly bit on Haruka's lower lip and the raven-haired male smiled.

_This battle was over._

* * *

Rei was now the proud owner of the huge teddy bear and he felt fucking royal. He walked across the street while firmly holding his favourite stuffed animal. Nagisa had easily won the bear and Rei was ecstatic. To Rei, it wasn't just a normal teddy bear, no it was a gift from a very precious boy.

"I hope you think of me when you look at the bear." Nagisa said with flushed cheeks. They had reached the camp site by now and they were still all alone.

"I always think of you." Rei whispered softly.

"Thank you." Rei softly pressed his lips against Nagisa's and the blonde kissed the beautiful boy with the frames back. The kiss was over before they realized it but that didn't make it any less special. To them, it was the most _perfect_ moment of their lives.

_Thank you, it's been a bloody perfect Monday._

**Dear Lord, this is a long chapter! :O Woopsie! Hope you don't mind that much! **

**I figured Rei suffered enough on Sunday so it was Haruka's turn to suffer a little bit. I still need to figure out how to make Rei and Makoto suffer :p They each need to have one day that doesn't go as planned :D**

**If you have any suggestions, please feel free to say so! Sometimes I get some ideas by reading your reviews so please don't hesitate!**

**Lots of love!**


	12. Tuesday

_**Tuesday**_

Nagisa sighed deeply as he stared at Rei. The boy with the blue hair was snoring softly and he looked so utterly content. Yesterday they had shared their first kiss but Nagisa didn't feel in love at all. He didn't want to kiss Rei again. He wondered how everything had come so far. The moment crept up to him out of nowhere and it made him very scared. Should he say something to Rei? What if Rei was ready for a relationship? The blonde sighed again deeply as he turned his back towards Rei. He didn't know what to do…

Makoto slowly opened his eyes as he let out a huge yawn. Haruka and he had been up quite some time last night and the olive-haired male didn't feel rested at all. Although they didn't actually have sex, they did some other experiments that were also very satisfying. Makoto smiled warmly as he saw Haruka sleeping next to him. The raven-haired male held Makoto's hand like a child that holds his favourite teddy bear. Makoto remembered seeing Nagisa and Rei kiss and it made him feel warm and fuzzy. What were the odds that they would also end up together? Makoto had felt the need to discuss it with Haruka but the raven-haired male had different ideas on how to spend the remainder of the night. _What a sexy animal._

* * *

Nagisa sat near the lake as he tried to collect his thoughts. Rei was still sound asleep but the blonde wasn't able to find the peace he needed to slumber.

"Hey Nagisa, what's up?" Makoto sat next to the blonde and flashed his gorgeous smile.

"Oh hey Mako-chan." Nagisa tried to sound like his usual self but something was amiss.

"What's wrong?" Of course Makoto was able to tell that something was bothering the blonde.

"Nothing, I don't feel like talking about it." The blonde looked over at the lake and wished the water would just whisk him away.

"Does it have to do with the kiss you shared with Rei yesterday?" Makoto asked softly as he placed his hand on Nagisa's shoulder affectionately.

"Can I ask you something Mako-chan?"

"Sure, you know that."

"Could we perhaps do split activities today? I don't feel like hanging out with Rei today."

"Do you want to hang out with Haruka an entire day?" Makoto furrowed his brows at the blonde, he could already picture Haruka losing consciousness.

"No idiot, with you…" the blonde's whisper was soft and Makoto felt pity. Nagisa wasn't feeling himself today and Makoto was determined to make everything better again.

"I'll go talk to Haru."

* * *

Makoto entered the tent and he saw the raven-haired male sitting up. The raven-haired male looked up and he had lust in his eyes, yet again. Makoto sighed deeply at Haruka and shook his head in exasperation. There was no time for that right now.

"I have to ask you something." Makoto tried to ignore Haruka's sexy torso as the raven-haired male was stretching out. Every muscle was tensed and Makoto gulped loudly.

"Hmm?" Haruka said while rubbing his eyes to get rid of the last bit of sleep clinging to them.

"I want to do something with Nagisa today, just him and me."

Haruka's eyes widened and he let himself fall backwards. He grumbled loudly as he thought of the fact that he would have to spend the day without Makoto. Rei was a nice guy but Haruka had needs the boy with the frames could not fulfil. Also, it would mean he had talk a lot more than usual because Rei couldn't read his mind.

Makoto crawled next to Haruka and nestled his head in the crook of Haruka's neck. The raven-haired male growled but he didn't push his friend away.

"Please?" Makoto's whisper was soft but very hard to ignore.

"Why?"

"Nagisa isn't feeling that well around Rei today so I want to try to talk to him about it."

Haruka sighed deeply, how old were they? Five? Just shut the fuck up and admit that you like each other. Why did they have to make it so complicated? He didn't fuss about the fact that he liked the olive-haired male. Haruka didn't understand why Makoto would go through all the trouble of letting them fall in love.

With a loud sigh Haruka gave in and he agreed to hang out with Rei today.

* * *

"Why are you going to wear those pants?" Haruka pouted at Makoto as he saw the latter slipping into a dark pair of jeans. Sure Makoto's behind looked sexy in those pants but…

"Because I like them?" He buttoned up his 4 buttons and he smiled warmly at Haruka. The olive-haired male knew exactly why Haruka didn't like these pants. The buttons were too much effort to loosen up. Haruka always fumbled while trying to undo all of the buttons.

Haruka sighed deeply and shook his head at Makoto. It would seem that they wouldn't do anything sexy today and Haruka knew this wasn't going to be his day at all. It didn't seem fair because Makoto had been making him crazy yesterday so he didn't deserve this kind of treatment at all. _Stupid Nagisa with his stupid love troubles!_

* * *

During breakfast the four boys were awfully quiet, it almost made Haruka crazy. Normally there would be Nagisa's chatter with laughs shared between Rei and Makoto and now… there was nothing but the sounds of their surroundings. Haruka always liked it when things were peaceful and quiet but this was just weird and out of place. Should he say something? Should he nudge Makoto?

Haruka decided that it was all too much effort and he remained silent as well while eating his breakfast.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Rei was the first one to break the silence and Haruka felt relieved.

"We could go kayaking? The weather seems nice and it's an activity that we can do all day." Makoto smiled warmly at Nagisa and even threw in a wink. If he shared a boat with Nagisa he could make the blonde see what a perfect relationship he could have. Makoto hoped Nagisa would accept the offer as it wasn't really a split activity.

"Sounds good to me, as long as I can share a boat with Mako-chan." The blonde exclaimed cheerfully even though he was just holding up a façade.

"Fine, I'll share a boat with Rei then." Haruka said while looking at Rei with a warm smile. He would just have to make the best of it then.

* * *

"Do you know how to do this Haruka-senpai?" Rei asked while clutching the stick tightly in his hands.

"Sure, I've never done this before but how hard can it be?" Haruka tried to sound confident even though he wasn't feeling that confidence running through his veins. He saw Makoto and Nagisa slide of the small slide and they were almost out of sight. The vendor pushed their little boat and they crashed onto the water. Haruka could feel droplets splashing on his face and body and he relaxed.

Haruka had to admit that the steering wasn't that easy in the beginning because it took coordination. He knew that if he had to do this with Makoto, it wouldn't be such a big deal because they always did everything in perfect synchronization. With Rei, well… it took some time to adjust.

"Haruka-senpai?" Rei asked softly as they paddled through the water with a smooth and steady pace.

"Hmm?"

"How would you tell someone that you like him?"

Haruka's mind was about to explode! Really? Did Rei really want to talk about feelings with the raven-haired male? Did he look like someone that could easily talk about these type of things? He didn't even voice his feelings towards Makoto, the olive-haired male just knew that he loved him.

Haruka pondered deeply and then he realized that he wasn't a normal person at all. He could never really talk about his feelings and he felt like an alien.

"Well…I…"

Rei waited patiently for an answer as their boat carried them away down the stream.

* * *

Nagisa chatted happily to Makoto about the everything that came to his mind, except Rei. Makoto wondered when Nagisa would finally say something about the boy that had been their friend for quite some time now.

"Nagisa?" Makoto asked while trying to put as much gentleness in his voice as he could.

"Yeah Mako-chan?"

"What happened between you and Rei?" the olive-haired male was determined to save this love.

"You know that we kissed and what else is there to say?"

"Why don't you want to be with Rei then?"

"Because I don't feel in love at all. I thought I liked Rei but I'm not sure anymore. Normally when you kiss you're supposed to feel something, right?" Nagisa sounded as he was about to burst into tears.

"Well, yeah you should feel happy and get that weird tingling sensation in your tummy." Makoto smiled as he thought back of the first kiss he shared with Haruka. He felt like his body was on fire.

"I don't think I felt anything special, I'm not sure…" Nagisa tried to fight back his tears but he couldn't hold back anymore. He didn't want to hurt Rei but he knew that he felt something different than the blue haired boy.

"Don't worry, perhaps it's not too late yet, I think you two just need to take it slow."

"You think so?" Nagisa turned around and looked at the olive-haired male. He was glad that Makoto was always the one that he could go to when he was in trouble. _Was there anything Makoto couldn't solve?_

* * *

Haruka sighed deeply as he tried to help Rei discover on how to admit your feelings for someone. Haruka had suggested several things but Rei didn't like any of his ideas. Rei thought Haruka was just too direct, couldn't he think of anything more subtle?

"I doubt Nagisa would like it if I locked him up…" Rei adjusted his frames while trying to suppress his laugther. The one good thing about Haruka's crazy ideas was that it lifted his spirits considerably. He was glad he could spend some time with his senpai.

"Well, I think Nagisa should stop being a pussy and admit that he can't live without you."

"Maybe, hey, aren't that Nagisa and Makoto?" Rei pointed towards a small island that was next to the river and the boys decided to join the other two.

"Hey." Makoto said cheerfully as he saw Haruka taking a seat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" the raven-haired male asked softly while taking the soda from Makoto's hands.

"Resting up, enjoying the sun."

Haruka hadn't noticed at first but the two boys were indeed soaking up some sunrays because neither of them was wearing a T-shirt. _How could he not notice Makoto's sexy body?_

The raven-haired male smiled as he laid back and enjoyed the sun warming up his entire body.

"I'm going for a quick walk with Rei." Nagisa said while smiling at Makoto. The olive-haired male nodded and smiled as he watched the two burdened boys took off.

Haruka didn't even notice their departure because he was dozing off. Perhaps he needed to stay away from Makoto and get a good rest. However, he enjoyed their nightly activities far too much so he knew that he could never resist the urge.

Haruka barely registered Makoto's hand slipping under his T-shirt as he dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Nagisa and Rei found a nice and secluded spot to have a little talk. Nagisa was nervous as he didn't want to hurt Rei's feelings. He just needed time and he hoped that Rei would accept that. _Please don't hate me…_

"Rei-chan, I think you are amazing but I…"

"It's ok, I know you're not ready yet." Rei said while adjusting his frames. He had felt it radiating off Nagisa the entire day so it wasn't a big surprise.

"I just want some time, but please don't let this come between our friendship." Nagisa felt his eyes tear up again but he didn't care. It was ok if Rei witnessed his feelings, for once, it was totally acceptable.

"I'll give you all the time you need, just promise me we get to be in the same kayak for the remainder of the time.

"I promise!" Nagisa was finally back to his normal self and he felt relieved. He was glad that Rei understood and accepted the current situation. _He simply loved the boy to bits even though he didn't fully understand that fact yet._

* * *

"Makoto…" Haruka whined softly as he tried to push Makoto away. The raven-haired male was annoyed that Makoto had woken him up. Waking up while feeling someone kiss your neck is nice but Haruka felt really tired and he was enjoying his snooze.

"But Haru, no one is watching…" Makoto's voice was filled with lust and Haruka moaned loudly as the olive-haired male began sucking Haruka's neck.

"You just don't give up do you?" Haruka said while pushing away his 'attacker' softly. Haruka sat up and shook his head at Makoto. This was not the time or the place to be doing things like this. What if other people rowed by?

"But I just want to… well you know." Makoto smiled his sexy smile and Haruka had to command every cell in his body not to jump at Makoto.

"Tonight…" Haruka's voice lingered with promise and Makoto accepted the offer.

"Tonight it is then." Makoto said while winking at the raven-haired male.

* * *

"Do we really have to go down the waterfall?" Makoto asked while they were paddling closer and closer. The vendor didn't say anything about waterfalls…

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Nagisa shouted while waving enthusiastically at Haruka and Makoto. Haruka didn't mind it that much but Makoto wasn't so sure that this was a good idea.

Of course, Makoto was right…

While going down the waterfall the two little boats flipped over and the four boys were swallowed up by the water instantly.

Haruka was the first to come up and he gasped loudly as he wiped away the water from his eyes. He nervously looked around to look for the other boys.

"Nagisa? Rei? Makoto?" Haruka shouted as he turned around frantically trying to find his friends.

He was relieved to see a blonde head rise above the water while gasping for air. The blonde began searching for Rei but he couldn't find his friend anywhere. He took in a deep breath and he dove under water. His attention was soon drawn to a male that was frantically pulling his leg. It dawned on Nagisa that Rei was stuck between a few huge rocks. He swam towards Rei and he noticed the boy with the frames was running out of breath. Without thinking about it further, he pressed his lips against Rei's and he gave Rei some of his air. The blue haired boy finally freed his leg and Nagisa pulled him up. Rei gasped for air loudly as he clung to the blonde with all the strength he had left. _That was close._

Haruka was still tossing and turning around while trying to find the olive-haired male. He squealed loudly as he felt someone tugging his feet. Haruka opened his eyes to see a smiling Makoto under water. Haruka pulled the olive-haired male closer and they shared their first under water kiss.

"Rei-chan? Are you alright?" Nagisa asked while still holding Rei as close as possible. He would never let this precious treasure escape ever again.

"Thanks to you I am. Thank you Nagisa-kun." Rei said softly while hugging Nagisa tightly.

"_Anything for you…"__HarHHHHododp_

**Hello everybody!**

**Sorry that this chapter didn't contain really crazy stuff but I figured a more emotional chapter would fit nicely as well! Hope you still enjoyed it!**

**So sorry it took so long to update but I was busy with school and with all kinds of meetings :( **

**PS: Would you guys like to have a 'smut' chapter? I'm not sure whether I'm capable of writing something like that, but I'm willing to try! Let me know what you think!**

**Another PS: I'm also thinking about writing a story that is rated M, I have the title already: 'Haruka's basement." :p Oh well, I'll see if I can turn my crazy thoughts into a decent story, what do you guys think?**

**Lots of love!**


	13. Wednesday

_**Wednesday**_

Haruka floated peacefully in the lake. It was really early but he couldn't fall asleep anymore. The sun was slowly setting and Haruka was grateful for some time alone. He needed some time to think about everything that happened the last few weeks. First the slumber party, he even had to admit that he quite enjoyed that night. Now, the camping trip, so far everything went rather well except for a few bumps here and there. He loved the fact that he could spend time with his friends. Their bond was already unbreakable but to mend it even closer… oh well it couldn't hurt!

He splashed water away with his legs loudly as he dove under water. He tried to rid his mind of the olive-haired male but it was impossible. Ever since the slumber party, Makoto was always on his mind. _Makoto's soft green eyes, his warm smile, his sexy body, his naked torso, his delicious scent,…_ Not a minute goes by without having Makoto on his mind. Haruka felt frustrated because these sorts of thoughts had never occurred to him before. Sure, he thought of his friend before, but not like this. Haruka would try anything to have a few moments without the olive-haired male on his mind…

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes and immediately looked to his right. He furrowed his brows as he noted that Haruka was not in the tent anymore. While still being sleep-drunken, Makoto grabbed his cellphone to check the time. It was only half past five and Haruka was already up. He wondered what the raven-haired male was up to and he decided to go look for the missing boy with the eyes that could light up the sky.

Makoto smiled as he saw Haruka floating in the lake. _Of course he was swimming, what else would he be doing?_

The olive-haired male stepped towards the lake and he shivered as he could feel the cool water hitting the skin of his feet and legs. Makoto thought the water was rather cold but he could think of a few ways to heat it up. He smiled a sly and sexy smile as he swam towards the raven-haired male._Just you wait boy._

Haruka felt hands running up his legs and he furrowed his brows as he saw that Makoto had joined him in his swim.

"What are you doing?" the raven-haired male said while pulling his legs away.

"Nothing particular… yet."

The way Makoto spoke made Haruka gulp loudly. There was something passionate in his voice and Haruka felt every hair on his body stand straight. Haruka remained motionless as he felt Makoto's arms pulling him into a warm embrace. The raven-haired male sighed deeply as he buried his face in the crook of Makoto's neck.

The two Gods stayed this way for quite some time until Haruka had enough. The raven-haired male liked hugging but after a while he needed his personal space again. Sadly enough, that wasn't exactly what Makoto had in mind.

Haruka gasped as he felt Makoto's lips brush softly against his own. _Right here? Right now?_

Makoto softly played with the strands of Haruka's hair that were clinging to his neck. Haruka tried to keep his mouth closed but Makoto's persistent and very tasty tongue was too hard to resist. Makoto slipped his tongue in Haruka's mouth and they both moaned loudly.

Haruka dug his nails in Makoto's back as he could feel Makoto's warm torso against his own. The raven-haired male let his hands travel towards Makoto's glorious behind and he noted that the olive-haired male at least had the decency to wear his boxers.

"At least you have the decency to wear your boxers." Haruka said softly as he looked at Makoto with sparkling and blazing eyes.

"I could always take them off." Makoto's whisper was soft and Haruka couldn't stop a moan from escaping his lips as Makoto was gently sucking his neck.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It doesn't feel right." Haruka tried his best to sound confident and dismissive but he knew he failed miserably.

"I don't know what is wrong or right anymore." Makoto said softly before slipping his hand in Haruka's swimming trunks to cup the beautiful behind that belonged to the boy with the sapphire eyes.

Haruka couldn't think straight anymore and he felt all of his blood rush south as Makoto's squeezed his behind sensually. _This was not going to end well…_

Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto's and they were soon lost in their kiss. Tongues playing a sensual and erotic game while soft moans escaped their lips. The sexual tension was almost too hard to take.

"You guys! Don't soil the water!" Nagisa's shout was loud and clear. _They were caught in the act, well not the actual act, but still…_

Haruka jerked his head away and looked at Nagisa with wide and blazing eyes. If only he could kill the blonde that was waving at them enthusiastically. Would anyone even miss Nagisa if he was gone? Haruka groaned loudly as he let himself slip under water. He didn't want to face the blonde when his prized attachment was about to burst. He could already picture his own tombstone.

_Here lies Haruka Nanase_

_He was precious to many and taken away too soon._

_Too bad he died of blue balls._

Haruka swam away from the person that had caused the throbbing in his swimming pants and he felt like drowning. If nobody would miss Nagisa, who would miss Haruka then? _Nobody as well?_

Makoto shook his head as he saw Haruka swimming away. The olive-haired male wondered whether they could ever have a chance at finally doing the one thing they hadn't done before. Nagisa winked as he saw Makoto come closer. The olive-haired male didn't like the interruption but he couldn't be that mad at the blonde. _Nagisa could get away with anything…_

* * *

Three hours later Haruka found himself staring at the gun in his hands. Nagisa has suggested to go paint-balling and Haruka felt the opportunity to take revenge on the blonde for ruining his fun for the billionth time.

Makoto had protested as he claimed that they didn't really do camping activities but the olive-haired male's protests were in vain. _Paint-ball it is._

Haruka looked at Makoto and he smiled before putting on his protective helmet. He would so get back at the blonde and he could picture shooting Nagisa from a very close range.

"Don't even think about killing Nagisa." Makoto said softly while loading his gun with bullets.

"I'm not, I'll only hurt him a little."

The boys were luckily that they were allowed to play a two on two match. Normally this wasn't allowed but it was a slow day at the paint-ball brink and the owned hadn't protested as they made their request. Haruka was glad because if he had to work together with people he didn't know…_ Well, we all know how well that would turn out._

Nagisa and Rei were also getting ready and the blonde was feeling dizzy. Rei was bombarding him with all kinds of hand signals. The blonde insisted that he would remember but he could feel the signals slipping from his mind. Nagisa wasn't made to remember things that well.

Rei gave him a last signal and all the blonde could do was give the boy with the frames a thumbs up._ That's a valid signal, isn't it?_

Makoto crawled behind a large stone and he looked around to see if he could spot one of his enemies. Haruka's quest for vengeance had also sparked a flame in Makoto and he was determined to aid the raven-haired male.

Makoto peeked above the stone and he ducked quickly as he could see a bullet of paint heading towards him. He looked around as the paint splattered on the door behind him loudly. He vaguely wondered how much it would hurt to be actually hit. The olive-haired male sighed deeply as he ran towards a new place to hide.

Haruka crept under a small bush as he could see the beautiful target in front of him. Rei was completely oblivious to the fact that the raven-haired male was super close. Haruka closed one eye and pointed his gun at Rei. He wondered where he should hit the boy with the blue hair. Haruka smiled a sly smile as he aimed for Rei's behind. Haruka was sure that Nagisa would rub some ointment on Rei's behind later on.

With one swift click, Haruka fired his gun and he smiled broadly as he heard Rei scream in agony._ Sacrifices have to be made. _

The raven-haired male crawled from under his bush and he ran towards a new place to hide.

Rei rubbed his sore behind as he waited for the other boys to finish the game. When you're hit you have to wait in a special zone until the other players are hit as well. Rei couldn't help but wonder why someone would shoot him in the ass. What does it even look like when you're shot with a paintball gun?

Nagisa spied on his enemy from behind a large tree that had a tiny peeping hole in it. He kind of felt like a peeping-Tom but he couldn't care less at the moment. Makoto was loading bullets into his gun and he looked so innocent. Yet, Nagisa knew he had to shoot his mentor in order to win this game. There's no way he would let the raven-haired male win.

Nagisa shot his gun and Makoto dropped his gun as he grabbed his hand in agony. Nagisa had shot him and the bullet at hit his ring finger. Makoto tried his best not to scream or cry for that matter because the blow stung like crazy. He had never felt this kind of pain before and he didn't like it that one bit. The olive-haired male picked up his gun and he knew the battle was still going on between the blonde and the raven-haired male that sought vengeance.

Haruka found the perfect spot to hide as he peered around the stage. He had crawled into a tree and he smiled slyly as he saw his victim crawl around. The blonde tried to look inconspicuously but he failed miserably. _This was only a matter of seconds. _

The raven-haired male pointed his gun towards the blonde and without even blinking he fired and hit the blonde straight in the back. Nagisa screamed loudly as he tried to rub the pain that was radiating through his back. The blonde looked up and then did something that was against the rules. He shot Haruka and the raven-haired male felt the bullet hit his collar bone. Haruka couldn't believe Nagisa would cheat! He dropped down from the tree and unloaded every bullet he had left. The blonde felt several bullets hitting his torso and he shot back with all the strength he had.

"Enough!" Makoto's voice was loud and clear and both of them dropped their weapons. Haruka winced as he could feel the biting stings radiating from his body. _This was a very painful revenge…_

* * *

Half an hour later the boys were in separate locker rooms. Makoto undid the buttons on Haruka's paintball suit. Haruka didn't dare look Makoto in the eyes as he knew he had hurt the olive-haired male's feelings. Shooting Nagisa like that wasn't exactly something to be proud of.

Haruka willingy let Makoto take of his T-shirt and he was standing in front of the boy with the emerald eyes while only wearing his boxers. Makoto shook his head as he could see tiny bruises scattered all over Haruka's beautiful body.

The olive-haired male kissed the bruise on Haruka's collar bone softly and the raven-haired male gasped softly. _Would Makoto kiss each and every one of them?_

As on cue, Makoto proceeded to kiss the other tiny and round-shaped bruises.

_A bruise next to Haruka's right nipple, a bruise in the middle of his stomach, a bruise directly under his belly button, a bruise on his thigh, a bruise on Haruka's left knee, a bruise between his shoulder blades as lastly, a bruise in the middle of his back._

Haruka moaned softly as Makoto kissed the last bruise. It gave Haruka pleasure as well as a sting of pain. _It was totally worth it…_

* * *

When night had fallen the boys were enjoying a camp fire that was made by Nagisa and Haruka. They had put their differences aside and apologised. Nagisa didn't really know why Haruka was angry but he did apologise because it was the right thing to do.

Makoto held his stick with his marshmallow in the fire and he watched the reflection of the flames dance on Haruka's face.

Rei plucked his marshmallow from his stick and he took a small bite, effectively splitting the piece of softness and stickiness in two. Nagisa pouted at Rei and the boy with the frames fed the other piece to the blonde. _Nagisa could be such a child sometimes. A child that was worth loving._

Makoto decided to also feed Haruka a marshmallow because the raven-haired male stated that it took too much effort to roast them.

"Now my fingers are sticky." Makoto pouted at Haruka and the raven-haired male shook his head in exasperation. He gently sucked every finger that Makoto deemed to be sticky.

_Makoto, the boy that could make you crazy and that could let you fall in love with him each and every day._

**Hiya!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Slumber party. For those that are waiting for the smut chapter, I think I will write that one to finish off this story :) So be patient just a little while longer! **

**Thank you all so much for the many favs/follows and reviews.**

**As I stated in my Endless Mine story, I won't be able to update soon I think. I've got plenty of meetings to attend to and I still have to teach as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed and that you are looking forward to the next! If you know any good activities that I can include, please let me know because this story is almost finished.**

**PS: Thank you to the person that pointed out that getting glasses isn't so easy. I have eyes like a hawk and I have little experience when it comes to glasses. However, I did know it takes long because in Belgium it usually takes 10 days for your glasses to be complete and adjusted properly! I just didn't want Rei to be blind that long… :)**

**Lots of love!**


	14. Thursday

_**Thursday**_

Nagisa opened his eyes slowly as he was awoken by the loud noise that the pouring rain was producing. He glanced at Rei's watch that was sitting neatly next to Rei's pillow. It was eight in the morning and the weather was absolutely horrendous. The blonde growled as he turned on his side wishing that the rain would stop soon.

* * *

Haruka groaned as he turned on his back, he could feel a sharp pain radiating through his back and he wondered where it came from. _Right, the painball game…_

He turned on his side and was now wide awake, pain still flashing through his back. Sure, the other bruises were painful as well, but the one on his back was almost unbearable. He sighed deeply and wished he didn't have such a fight with Nagisa yesterday. Vaguely he wondered whether the blonde was also in pain because of their stupidity. The raven-haired male glanced towards Makoto who was still slumbering peacefully. Haruka was already started to get bored and wondered if he could keep busy while Makoto slept on. The raven-haired male crossed out swimming as it was raining outside. Haruka remembered packing his Gameboy and he took it out of his bag. He flipped on his belly and tried to focus on the game in his hands. It was hard though because he could think of other things to do but those required Makoto to be awake and responsive.

The raven-haired male cursed softly as he noted that he didn't get a perfect score. Even worse, he wasn't able to beat Makoto's high score. Frustration flowed through his body as he tried to beat the high score.

"Fuck this." Haruka growled loudly as he flicked the stylus away. He wasn't going to let some stupid game ruin his mood._ Too late…_

Haruka's mood was utterly ruined and he felt like hitting something or someone. He looked around and sighed deeply. Hitting Makoto wasn't really an option… The raven-haired male picked up the Gameboy again and shut it off properly. So much for finding something to do when it was pouring outside. He rummaged in his rucksack looking for something else that could keep him company. Haruka didn't exactly find anything interesting and calmed himself down. He picked up the Gameboy and gave it another go. _Who needs perfect scores anyway?_

* * *

Half an hour later, Haruka was ready to kill something. In the beginning he didn't really care about the scores but seeing Makoto's name each and every time made him go crazy. He growled as he watched the Gameboy with blazing eyes.

"What's up?" Makoto asked softly as the boy sat up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and watched Haruka with furrowed brows. Why was the raven-haired male so frustrated?

"What's up? Really? I'm going to fucking kill something!" Haruka shouted and the olive-haired male backed up a little.

"I… don't understand."

" You know what! Go fuck yourself!" Haruka threw the Gameboy at Makoto and the latter was just in time to lift his arm to protect his face from the blow.

Haruka left the tent while radiating a glow of fury and Makoto decided that he didn't want to be close to the raven-haired male today. Makoto picked up the Gameboy and immediately knew what was wrong. Haruka tried to beat his high score and he missed it by just one point. _No wonder the boy is angry._

* * *

Nagisa was laughing loudly as Rei was enthusiastically explaining where he got his sense for beauty from. The two boys were enjoying each other's company and they were grateful that it was raining outside. It was good to have some alone time because Haruka and Makoto were constantly touching each other and it was getting embarrassing.

"I wish I could be as beautiful as you." Nagisa said while smiling broadly at Rei. The blonde had crawled closer stating that he was cold and needed something to warm up. Rei hadn't protested and the two were spooning.

"You're beautiful Nagisa-kun, don't ever forget that." Rei said softly while his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"I'm quickly going to go check out the weather outside." The blonde exited the tent and he was surprised to see Haruka standing in the rain. The raven-haired male was standing at the edge of the lake and the blonde wondered what was wrong. Nagisa decided to jump on Haruka's back to give him a nice surprise. Haruka had never protested when Nagisa wanted to ride his back and the blonde was sure now wouldn't be an exception.

Nagisa slowly crawled closer and then he dashed towards Haruka.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa screamed loudly as he jumped on Haruka's back.

The raven-haired male screamed a bloodcurdling scream and they both tumbled forward, crashing into the lake.

Nagisa resurfaced while spluttering loudly. Perhaps he should've made some calculations before jumping on Haruka like that. He looked around and noted that Haruka still wasn't in sight. The blonde starting looking around him but he couldn't find Haruka anywhere. He dove under water and saw a motionless Haruka floating in the water. Nagisa dragged the boy with the sapphire eyes out of the water and screamed for Makoto and Rei.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Nagisa was shaking Haruka's shoulders violently but the boy didn't move.

Makoto and Rei exited their tents and Makoto felt his heart stop beating. He ran towards Haruka and tears immediately sprung to his eyes. The olive-haired male slapped Haruka's cheek softly and the raven-haired male finally stirred ever so slightly.

Haruka slowly opened his eyes but was greeted with more pain and he screamed out yet again. The three boys surrounding him didn't know why he was experiencing such extreme pain. Makoto held Haruka in his arms and he rocked the boy softly while kissing his cheek.

Nagisa crawled closer to Haruka and he placed his hands softly against Haruka's back. The raven-haired male winced loudly and Makoto finally realised that Haruka's back was causing the pain. Makoto lifted Haruka's sleeping T-shirt and his eyes widened as he saw a bruise that was now the size of a tennis ball.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Makoto asked softly as he pulled the T-shirt down again.

"I wasn't going to act like a crybaby because of a stupid bruise." The raven-haired male's whisper was soft but Makoto could still hear the pain in his voice.

* * *

Rei had the hardest time cheering Nagisa up. It was because of the blonde that Haruka was in severe pain. Makoto had taken the raven-haired male to the doctor to see if he could give Haruka something to relieve the pain.

Rei watched a droopy Nagisa sitting in the tent and the boy didn't know what to do. Rei put his arm around Nagisa and he could feel the blonde resting his head against Rei.

"Haruka-senpai will be fine." Rei said softly as he ruffled Nagisa's hair.

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't shot him for such a close distance then he wouldn't be in pain." The blonde sounded like his was about to break down into tears and Rei wasn't going to allow it.

"You know, we should make something for Haruka-senpai so you can apologise when he gets back."

"What can we make then?" Nagisa said while looking up at Rei. As if all the answers could be found in Rei's beautiful face and warm gaze.

"We should…"

* * *

Makoto glanced a peek at Haruka and the latter rested his head against the window of the car. He had calmed down visibly, probably from the pain relief the doctor had given him. There isn't a lot you can do about bruised other than take pain medication. The doctor had given him a shot to take away the most urgent pain immediately. Haruka looked drowsy and Makoto smiled a small smile. The olive-haired male placed his gaze back on the road ahead.

"We're here again." Makoto said softly while brushing Haruka's cheek. The raven-haired male opened his eyes and groaned softly. He still felt so tired and numb. He looked outside and noticed the rain had gotten even worse. It would be impossible to do an outdoor activity today.

Haruka tried to open the door of the car but he had no strength left in his body. He felt like a doll that wasn't able to do anything. Before he could curse himself for being weak, Makoto had already opened the door and he carried Haruka towards the tents. The raven-haired male tried to protest and wanted to say that he could walk by himself but somehow, he didn't mind the fact that Makoto carried him. _It made him feel cherished._

Nagisa nervously glanced at his creation. With the help of Rei he was able to knit a small dolphin plushie. Nagisa never knew that Rei was excellent at knitting but then again, was there anything that Rei couldn't do? The boy with the frames had packed some knitting supplies to keep himself busy when the weather would suck.

"Go ahead and hand him your gift." Makoto said softly as he smiled warmly.

"Perhaps he's sleeping?" Nagisa said while biting his lower lip.

"I don't think so, just go and apologise. I'm sure Haruka will be happy." Makoto tried to reassure the blonde but Nagisa felt like crawling in a hole and die.

The blonde opened the zipper of Haruka's tent and crawled in quietly.

"Haru-chan?" Nagisa said softly while sitting next to the raven-haired male. Haruka had his eyes closed but he opened them instantly when Nagisa spoke to him.

"Yeah?" Haruka blinked a few times as his sight was blurred. _What an annoying side-effect!_

"I made something for you, you know, to apologise for everything." Nagisa offered the dolphin plushie and Haruka accepted it with a warm smile. The smile caught Nagisa off guard and the blonde thought he was dreaming.

"Thanks, it's cool." Haruka brushed his fingers over the soft fabric and held it close.

"You really like it?"

"Yeah, and don't worry, I still like you too." Haruka said softly while giving Nagisa the signal to come lie next to him. The blonde squealed loudly as he couldn't contain his smiles and happiness.

* * *

The evening had finally arrived and the four boys were sitting in Haruka's and Makoto's tent. They hadn't done anything special during the afternoon. Haruka had been too tired to do something and the other boys had kept busy by looking at a movie that they watched on a portable DVD-player.

"I'm so going to win!" Nagisa exclaimed loudly as he picked up his cards.

The boys had decided to play strip poked and Haruka didn't even protest. The poor boy probably didn't really know what was going on because he was high on drugs. He didn't feel any pain so he was quite happy. Still the blurry vision and the foggy mind were hard to deal with.

The raven-haired male picked up his cards and he could hardly see what cards were in his hands. Asking Makoto for help would be considered cheating so Haruka decided to go with the flow.

"Haru-chan has to take something off!" Nagisa clapped in his hands as he smiled broadly at the raven-haired male.

The boy with the brilliant sapphire eyes took off his blazer. He callously threw it somewhere behind Makoto. The olive-haired was worried that Haruka wasn't feeling fine but he decided to observe his friend a bit more instead of calling of this activity immediately.

Luckily, Haruka wasn't the only one that needed to take off clothes.

It appeared that Rei was the only with a good pokerface whereas the other boys sucked horribly. Makoto was only wearing his jeans and boxers, Nagisa had nothing more than his boxers and Haruka wasn't doing too shabby as he was still wearing a T-shirt and his boxers.

Rei felt fucking royal and utterly content. He knew that a game like this required calculations and a straight yet beautiful face! He smiled broadly as he handed everybody a new set of cards.

"Nagisa! You have to take off the last piece of clothing!" Makoto said while gasping.

The blonde felt his cheeks heat up and knew he had lost the game. He had never imagined that Rei would be so brutal at this game. Although, he should've known better. The blonde quickly slipped off his boxers and covered his junk while feeling his whole body heat up in embarrassement. Makoto wolf-whistled at Nagisa and the blonde pouted at the olive-haired male. _How could he? Teasy Makoto!_

"Can I put something on a again?" Nagisa asked softly as he sat down while trying to cover everything that needed to be covered.

"Absolutely not! You'll have to sleep naked tonight!" Rei said while winking at the blonde.

"What?!"

"You deserve this kind of punishment." Rei said while adjusting his frames. The boy was bursting gleefully on the inside. _It was Nagisa's turn to feel embarrassed, even it would be just this once._

* * *

Haruka inhaled Makoto's scent as he placed his head in the crook of Makoto's neck. Haruka hadn't really registered everything that happened the past hour ago. He knew that Nagisa had been naked but the boy barely remember why that was the case. Something about Makoto's scent made Haruka feel very hot and flustered.

The raven-haired male breathed in a familiar scent and he finally felt a moment of clarity in his mind. Perhaps the medication was losing its effect? Haruka placed his hand on Makoto's stomach and he could feel perfect muscles beneath his palms. The raven-haired male smiled and placed a soft kiss on Makoto's neck.

"Haru?" Makoto turned his head to look at the raven-haired male.

Makoto furrowed his brows as he looked into Haruka's eyes. Something about them seemed off and Makoto wondered what was wrong.

"If I ask you something, will you do it then?" The boy with the sapphire eyes asked while blinking at his best friend.

"Sure, you know that."

"So, if I ask you to kiss me, you'll do it?" Haruka asked while tilting his head. He started feeling foggy again and he fought it as hard as he could. The meds were making him feel hot and he wasn't ready to cool down just yet.

Makoto complied because he didn't want to break his promise. He brushed his lips softly against Haruka's and the raven-haired male felt a shiver running through his body. Haruka placed his hand on Makoto's cheek and brushed it softly while their tongues found each other. Soft gasps and moans were exchanged between them and Haruka smiled. For the first time today he didn't feel like shit, he felt normal, ecstatic even.

Makoto placed his hand on Haruka's hip and pulled the raven-haired male a little bit closer. Haruka wrapped his legs around Makoto's waist and the olive-haired male could clearly feel Haruka's problem down there.

Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto's with all the force he had and their teeth clashed briefly. Makoto tried to tell Haruka to slow down but the raven-haired male didn't want to listen. He felt passion brewing inside him and he needed to let it out.

Haruka's hand travelled down and he unbuttoned Makoto's jeans. The olive-haired male gasped softly as Haruka cupped Makoto's own problem that had stirred awake as soon as Haruka started kissing him.

"Haru…slow down." Makoto asked softly as he pushed the raven-haired male back a little.

"I can still ask you anything?" Haruka said softly while rubbing his nose against Makoto's.

"Yeah."

"Make love to me then."

**Hello everybody!**

**Phew! Another long chapter! I guess I'm not ready to say goodbye to this story so I keep on writing long chapter :p Hope you don't mind! **

**Special thanks to the person that suggested having a rainy day! It instantly gave me inspiration to write this chapter! Love you so much!**

**Anyway, I guess I'll be writing two perhaps three chapters and then this story is complete. It's kind of funny as I thought this story would only be three chapters long :p**

**Anyway, I'm off to bed because I'm soooo tired. I had a very long and tiring day and I can hardly stay awake. Being a teacher/coach is hard :O and I do realise that being a student is also hard! Gotta love your teachers :p**

**Lots of love!**


	15. Friday

_**Friday**_

"Do I really have to go in there?" Makoto whined as he looked at the entrance of the maze. Makoto hated crawling through small spaces and the fact that everything was dark inside didn't exactly give him a peaceful mind.

"Don't be a baby, it'll be fine!" Nagisa shouted as he pushed Makoto towards the entrance.

"But what if I get stuck! You're one to talk Nagisa, you're the smallest!" Makoto protested loudly and he pushed Nagisa back.

"Makoto, there are holes and doors that you can open when you've had enough." Haruka pointed out and the olive-haired male felt like nobody was supporting him. If Haruka turned against him, all Hell would break loose.

"Fine! But I'm not going to be the first one to enter!" Makoto crossed his arms and felt his cheeks heat up. Not in a million years did he think that Haruka would support Nagisa instead of him.

"I'll go first, before I get a foot in my face and my glasses get broken again." Rei stated matter of factly while shooting a deadly glance at the blonde. Nagisa scratched the back of his head and smiled goofily.

The boy with the frames crawled in and Nagisa was next in line. The blonde crawled in and Makoto felt like dying when he heard Rei scream.

"Nagisa! That was my ass!" Rei shouted loudly and the shouting was followed by laughter that was produced by the bubbly blonde.

Makoto sighed deeply and he entered the stupid maze. Everything was dark and Makoto already wanted to crawl back out. However, he knew he couldn't turn back because Haruka was right behind him.

"I can't believe I'm crawling into extreme small spaces while I can't see anything." Makoto said feeling around for the small steps he was supposed to crawl on.

Haruka snorted as Makoto cursed loudly because he missed a step.

"Goddamn! That hurts!" Makoto screamed loudly as he grabbed his nose in agony. He had smacked it against one of the steps as he slid back down.

"You alright?" Haruka asked while placing his hand on Makoto's shoulder. Even though everything was pitch black, Haruka knew exactly where Makoto was. It was almost like he had a sixth sense when it came to Makoto.

"Yeah I guess."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

Makoto gasped softly and he soon felt Haruka's lips against his own. The space they were in was extremely small, yet they found a way to be comfortable enough to have a small make-out session.

Haruka moaned loudly as he felt Makoto's hands slide under his T-shirt.

"You guys! This isn't the place to have sex!" Nagisa's shouting was loud and clear and the two Gods sighed in exasperation.

Haruka crawled a bit back so Makoto could have some space to try and attempt to climb the steps again. This time everything went smoothly and Makoto squealed loudly as he slide of a small slide. He couldn't see where he was going and it scared him to death. He dropped down in a small room filled with soft balls. He squinted his eyes and noted that he had to push away some balls and then crawl through a tiny hole.

The olive-haired male pondered and he knew he would never fit through that hole. He was torn back to reality as a ball hit him in the head.

"What the fuck Haru?" Makoto asked while feeling around for the raven-haired male.

"Why aren't you continuing?"

"Because there is no way that I will fit through that tiny hole!" Makoto pouted even though he knew that Haruka couldn't see his pouty face.

"Want to stay here then?"

"No, I actually want to get out of this fucking maze." The olive-haired male picked up a ball and threw it against the wall.

Haruka sighed deeply and opened the door that would lead them back outside. A ray of light hit Makoto in the face and he blinked a few times to adjust to the harsh light. The olive-haired male looked at Haruka and he noted that the raven-haired male looked hot.

With easy grace, Haruka crawled out of the small room with the balls and he dropped down. Makoto pushed the balls away and also found his way out. He was glad that he could finally stretch out. Haruka stole a peek as he saw Makoto's T-shirt rise while the olive-haired male was stretching. _God damn, that sexy Makoto!_

* * *

Half an hour later Nagisa and Rei emerged from the maze and they were both smiling broadly. Makoto wondered whether something happened in the maze but he decided not to probe them about it.

The next activity that the boys were going to attempt was climbing. Everybody knew Makoto was afraid of heights but the three mischievous boys were determined to make him climb.

Haruka was strapped in tightly and he grabbed a nearby ledge to pull himself up a little bit. Makoto could only stare in awe as he saw Haruka's arm muscles flex from pulling himself up. _Jesus Marie and Joseph…_

Nagisa glanced at Rei and smiled broadly as he walked towards the huge wall. The blonde was determined to impress Rei and he wanted to reach the top. He grabbed two pink objects and placed his feet on two smaller green objects. The blonde glanced at Haruka and he noted that the raven-haired male must have done this before. Nagisa wasn't going to be beaten by Haruka and the blonde started climbing up. The blonde was relieved to see that he almost reached the top but then he lost his grip and he fell down a few inches. Luckily, Rei was the best climbing partner anyone could ask for and Nagisa didn't have to re-do that much.

Nagisa's palms were sweaty and he was glad that the ordeal was almost over. He almost regretted suggesting this activity but when he reached the top, all the trouble was soon forgotten. He felt like a God and when he looked down he waved enthusiastically at Rei.

Rei felt an intense joy wash over him as he saw Nagisa at the top. The boy with the frames was glad that Nagisa reached his goal. Whenever Nagisa was happy, well…Rei felt the same. Neither of them wanted to admit that they had feelings for each other but it was in moments like these, that they both knew what they meant to each other.

Haruka was glad that he felt steady ground under his feet again. He glanced at Makoto and the olive-haired male looked as pale as a ghost.

"You can stop gripping the rope so tightly now." Haruka pointed out as he walked towards Makoto. Seeing Haruka climb so high had Makoto really worried. Makoto would always worry about the smallest things, but this kind of worry… it would kill him if he ever had to experience it again.

"Guess you won't be climbing then?" Haruka asked while prying away the rope from Makoto's hands.

The olive-haired male shook his head and felt relief wash over him. Today's activities were not exactly the kind of activities Makoto would ever consider doing again.

* * *

The sound was deafening and the atmosphere was hot and heavy. Nagisa had suggested to spend their last night in a super exclusive night club. The boys looked God-like. Haruka glanced at Makoto and he could see tiny but very colourful lights dance on his skin.

"I'm going to get some drinks!" Nagisa shouted as he grabbed Rei's hand and headed towards the bar. Makoto wondered whether they could trust Nagisa to bring back something decent that didn't have too much alcohol in it. The olive-haired male looked at Haruka and the boy with the sapphire eyes was still taking in his surroundings. A very loud and packed club wasn't exactly the habitat that made Haruka feel comfortable. The raven-haired male sighed deeply as he saw the other people dancing. The dancing was what you could expect in any night club, hot and steamy. It didn't bother Haruka that much, as long as no one tried to dance with him. He had agreed to come along because Makoto had been enthusiastic about the idea.

"Care to dance?" Makoto asked while placing his lips against Haruka's ear. Makoto's close proximity made Haruka shiver. The raven-haired male looked up and had a good glance at Makoto. The olive-haired male looked so sexy and Haruka could only imagine what it would feel like once he finally got to take that sexy shirt off.

"You know I don't dance." Haruka said back with a blank expression.

"You will dance, sooner or later."

Haruka sighed deeply and was greeted by two strong arms around his neck. He turned his head slightly and noticed Nagisa was standing behind him while holding four empty glasses. No doubt, Rei would soon join them with something to fill those. Rei filled the glasses with easy grace and they placed the bucket with their vodka and cans of redbull on a table nearby. Nagisa mixed each and every one of them a drink and he didn't exactly go easy on the alcohol. However, none of them dared to object and they even had to admit that their drinks were expertly made.

* * *

Haruka sipped his drink and watched the other boys dance. Nagisa looked like a total idot but Makoto and Rei were actually doing a good job. Haruka growled as he saw a few girls checking Makoto and Rei out. Perhaps he did need to dance with Makoto in order to scare away other predators that were making the room so hot and heavy.

The raven-haired male glanced in the bucket and picked up an ice-cube that was floating around. He popped it in his mouth and was grateful that something could cool him off a little. He walked over to Makoto and placed one hand on the back of Makoto's neck. The olive-haired male smiled broadly because he thought Haruka had finally mustered up the courage to come dance with him.

Yet, the actions that followed took Makoto by surprise. Haruka pulled him down and pressed his lips firmly against Makoto's. The olive-haired male stood still for a few fleeting seconds and then he finally kissed Haruka back. Haruka opened his mouth and he pushed the ice-cube against Makoto's hot lips. The olive-haired male shivered as he felt the cool block of ice hit his lips. He opened his mouth and let a wave of coolness flow through his body.

Haruka broke off the kiss and smiled a sly smile at Makoto. The raven-haired male was relieved that everybody noticed that his territory was marked. He was glad that no one would try to be too close to Makoto tonight.

Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto's ear and with a sexy smile he made a statement that would leave Makoto hot and bothered in all the right places for an entire night.

"_Suck on that, for now…"_

* * *

Nagisa was starting to feel fuzzy in his head and he enjoyed that feeling a little too much. He had been dancing with Rei and he felt content that Rei could also finally let go and be free.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Come along?" Nagisa said while stretching his hand out to Rei. The boy with the frames took it willingly and they took off. Nagisa was leading Rei through the crowd and suddenly the blonde boy stopped. Rei furrowed his brows and wondered why Nagisa would suddenly stop when they hadn't even reached the restrooms yet. The blonde turned around and smiled broadly at Rei. The boy with the frames still didn't understand Nagisa's sudden actions but he didn't get that much time to think. He soon felt Nagisa's soft lips against his own and time stood still.

The kiss didn't last that long but it was long enough to make Rei realize that he had truly fallen for the bubbly blonde. Nagisa smiled a shy smile and they took off again. Nothing was said between them as they relieved themselves. The restrooms were quiet and it was nice to be away from the blasting music for a few minutes. When they left the quietness they were once greeted with a deafening sound. Nagisa took Rei's hand again and the blue haired boy wondered why Nagisa would greet him with so much affection, not that he minded though!

A few meters before they would join their teammates Rei tugged Nagisa's hand lightly. The blonde stopped and shot a gorgeous smile at the boy with the frames. Rei pulled Nagisa closer and this time it was Rei that pressed his lips against Nagisa's.

* * *

Haruka looked at his handiwork with a smirk on his face. He had already deftly undone two buttons on Makoto's shirt and the raven-haired male couldn't wait to unbutton the rest later on. Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto's neck and he began sucking Makoto's skin. Makoto gasped loudly and he grabbed the table to have some sort of support. _Haruka was such a tease!_

Haruka smiled a sly smile as he noticed the hickey he had left on Makoto's neck. Haruka wondered why he felt the need to mark Makoto but once glance around the room gave Haruka all the answers he needed. People clearly knew they were together but that didn't stop some stupid drunken girls from trying to seduce Makoto. Each and every time that one of them got too close, Haruka would share an ice-cube with Makoto and each and every time, he felt fucking royal when the girls backed off.

The raven-haired male grabbed his drink and downed it down like a professional. Haruka could clearly feel the alcohol running through his system. He could genuinely say that he was drunk, _very drunk._ Haruka felt Makoto tug his hand and he followed the olive-haired male willingly. Haruka was glad that Makoto guided him because he would've fallen over by now. His sight was blurry and walking straight was not possible anymore. Vaguely, Haruka remembered that he was supposed to drive them back to the camping site. _Guess that wasn't going to happen anymore. _

Haruka flashed a huge smile at Makoto as he noticed that Makoto had finally been able to get him to dance. Both of them were standing on top of a huge speaker. Haruka glanced around and he noted that a lot of people danced on top of a speaker. He could feel the waves trembling beneath his feet. He smiled yet again and let Makoto take the lead as they danced the night away.

* * *

"Fuck you Makoto, give me the damn keys." Haruka growled as he stood on his tippy toes. He looked like a small child that tried to grab the cookie jar from the top shelf.

"You're way too drunk!" Makoto exclaimed as he held the keys even higher above Haruka's head.

"You're also drunk!" Haruka protested as he gave up and sat down next to the car like a petulant child. Truth was, he couldn't even stand on his feet anymore. His head felt like it was going to explode and his ears were beeping loudly. _So this is what it feels like…_

Rei jumped up and snatched the keys out of Makoto's hands. Rei was the only one that didn't drink too much and he was determined to bring everybody back safely. The boy with the frames crawled into the driver's seat and started the engine. It took five more minutes before Makoto had finally gotten Haruka in the car. The raven-haired male was still sulking over the fact that he wasn't allowed to drive. He was the best driver and they all knew it. _Haruka was always better at everything!_

The raven-haired male placed his head against the cool window and he breathed softly. He growled loudly because the beeping in his ears was annoying the fuck out of him. Haruka also made a mental note to never drink that much again, though he couldn't blame that on himself. He needed the drinks because watching Makoto dance with Nagisa and Rei had made him jealous. He knew that it was his own fault because if he had danced with the olive-haired male sooner he didn't have to feel jealous. Haruka glanced at Makoto and wished they were home already, he couldn't wait to tear off Makoto's shirt to reveal that gorgeous body.

* * *

Makoto was stirred awake when the car came to a stop. He glanced outside and noticed they were at the campsite again. The olive-haired male opened the door and almost fell out. Clearly the alcohol was still clouding his judgment. He smiled at his own stupidity and yelped as he felt Nagisa jump on his back.

"Go on little horsie!" Nagisa shouted as he gripped Makoto's shoulders tightly. The olive-haired male laughed and he tried running towards the tents.

Haruka watched the scene and his eyes were blazing with fury. He wanted Makoto to himself and it was about time that Haruka showed that to Makoto. The raven-haired male walked towards the tents with a burning passion coursing through his veins. _Makoto was his tonight._

The boys said their goodnights and they each crawled into their respective tents. Nagisa had tried to convince Makoto to sleep with him tonight, but one look of Haruka in Nagisa direction was enough for the blonde to raise his hands in defeat. _That plan was not going to do down._

Haruka crawled in the tent and he gazed at the olive-haired male. Makoto was sitting on top of his sleeping bag and he was taking off his shoes. Haruka licked his lips and crawled on Makoto's lap. The boys locked eyes and the raven-haired male sunk his teeth into his lower lip.

"_Time to take off that goddamn shirt."_

**Hello!**

**I would like to thank you all for the support you've given me throughout this story! The next chapter will be the last one and since I've made some promises, I'm going to keep them :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you are looking forward to the final chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of love!**


	16. Friday Night

_**Friday Night**_

**AN: If you don't like smut, please don't read this chapter! :)**

* * *

Haruka slowly licked his lips as he glanced at the olive-haired male. He had deftly undone each and every button and the shirt was loosely hanging around Makoto's shoulder. Haruka placed his hands firmly on Makoto's naked torso and he leaned in to steal a kiss from Makoto's perfectly sculptured lips. Makoto moaned softly as he felt Haruka's hands ruffle through his hair.

"H-H-Haru…" Makoto tried to push the raven-haired male back a little. It was hard though because Haruka tried to keep his lips pressed against Makoto's. The raven-haired male didn't want any interruptions.

Haruka finally gave in and backed off a little. He stared at Makoto with furrowed brows and wondered what was wrong. Didn't Makoto want the same thing?

"I'm…. hungry…" Makoto said softly while trying to stifle his smile. His mind was clouded from the alcohol, still his brain received the signal that he was hungry, very hungry even.

"You have got to be kidding me." Haruka said with a very annoyed expression. He couldn't believe that Makoto could do this to him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't concentrate when I'm hungry." Makoto smiled broadly as he poked Haruka in the side. The raven-haired male opened his mouth to give back some witty reply but he decided to remain silent. There was no point in discussing this annoying side-effect because that would only prolong Haruka's annoyance. The raven-haired male got up and snatched the key to the car. He remembered that there was still some fruit in the cooler and it would just have to be good enough as a late night snack. Haruka smiled a small smile as he could also feel his tummy growl. _Guess Makoto isn't the only one that needs something to munch on._

* * *

Nagisa turned on his side and watched Rei snooze soundly beside him. The blonde wasn't able to sleep because his ears were still beeping loudly. He wondered how long they would continue to make him crazy. The boys had never visited a night club before and although it was a wonderful evening, the side-effects were not so enjoyable. Nagisa felt his head spin and he made a mental note to never drink so much again. He had only done what the bartender instructed but maybe he should've went a little bit more easy on the alcohol. The blonde smiled broadly as he thought back of the kisses he shared with Rei. They were sweet yet full of praise for the future. The blonde closed his eyes and let his memories follow him in his dreams.

* * *

When Haruka entered the tent it took all his willpower not to pounce on Makoto. The olive-haired male had taken of his shirt completely and he was sitting back a little, his weight supported by his hands. Haruka placed the platter with food on the ground between them.

"Not bad." Makoto said with a smirk while looking at all the stuff Haruka was able to scavenge from the car. Haruka smiled a sly smile at Makoto as he popped a cherry into his mouth. Makoto stuck out his tongue and grabbed a grape and bit it in half. He chewed on the piece of fruit slowly, savouring the taste for as long as he could. The olive-haired male glanced at Haruka and the raven-haired male was sucking on a piece of pineapple seductively. _That boy doesn't give up._

Makoto sighed deeply as he placed the other half of the grape into his mouth. He was about to grab a cherry but for some reason, he looked up at Haruka and noticed a few drops of pineapple juice clinging to Haruka's lip. Makoto smiled a sexy smile and crawled over to Haruka. Without warning, he placed his lips against Haruka's so that he could have a taste. The drops of juice tasted sweet and Makoto decided that he wanted more. He swooped his tongue in Haruka's mouth and was greeted by a mixture of flavours. Haruka moaned loudly as he felt Makoto's nails softly scratch his neck.

The olive-haired male deftly moved his fingers to the buttons on Haruka's shirt. Enticingly slowly, Makoto undid each and every one of them, never taking his lips of Haruka's. Makoto trailed soft kisses along Haruka's neck and the raven-haired male shivered as he felt Makoto suck the skin of his neck. He was sure that Makoto would also give him a hickey, but the raven-haired male didn't care, everybody was allowed to know that he belonged with the olive-haired male.

Makoto sat back a little and panted heavily. He glanced at his handiwork and smiled a broad yet panty-dropping smile. Haruka looked gorgeous, shirt hanging loosely around his shoulders, a disheveled fringe and then that smoldering look in his eyes that could make you combust on the spot. Makoto picked up a grape and offered it to Haruka who took it willingly. The grape tasted delicious and he savored the taste. The raven-haired male picked up a cherry and placed only one half of it in his mouth, gently he pressed his lips against Makoto's so that the olive-haired male could bite off the other end. _Fruit tastes so much better when shared with the one you love…_

* * *

Rei was jolted awake by a rude nightmare. It left him panting and sweaty all over. He looked around to see if the man that was following him with an axe was in the tent. He could mentally slap himself for being silly but the nightmare really gave him a good scare. He glanced at Nagisa and stifled a smile. The blonde was snoring softly and he was producing a small patch of drool on his pillow. Nagisa looked adorable and Rei was glad that this week of camping had proven to be quite successful when it came to the relationship between the two of them. Rei took a tissue and wiped away a few droplets of drool that were clinging to Nagisa's chin. The blonde stirred slightly but he didn't wake up. The boy with the frames glanced at Nagisa for a few fleeting moments, before settling down and closing his eyes again. Wishing that he would dream of Nagisa instead of some creepy serial killer.

"H-H-H-Haru" Makoto moaned loudly as he could feel the raven-haired male place kisses all over his torso. Whenever Haruka came close to Makoto's hip bones, the olive-haired male would moan loudly as the kisses would send tingles all through his body. Haruka smiled a sexy smile as he heard Makoto moan yet again. The raven-haired male crawled up a little and placed a soft kiss on Makoto's right nipple. The olive-haired male gasped softly at the sensation. Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto's and gasped as he felt Makoto's nails scratch on his back. There was nothing that Haruka enjoyed more, he would often ask Makoto to give him 'scratchies' when there were cuddling. Haruka plunged his tongue in Makoto's mouth and did a thorough investigation of the olive-haired male's mouth.

Makoto grabbed Haruka's hips and turned the raven-haired male on his back. It was his turn to tease Haruka now. The raven-haired male complied willingly and was excited to see what Makoto was up to. The olive-haired male bit Haruka's earlobe softly and the boy with the sapphire eyes could only gasp at the sudden sensation that send hot flares through his body. Makoto always knew how to touch him in the right places. Their tongues were dancing an erotic dance and Makoto slid his hand over Haruka's torso and deftly undid the button of the raven-haired male's jeans. Haruka bucked up as he could feel Makoto's hand slip under his jeans. The soft fabric of Haruka's boxers was the only thing that separated Makoto's hand from Haruka's prized attachment. Makoto rubbed it slowly and Haruka moaned loudly into Makoto's mouth. The olive-haired male was making him crazy with his expert touches.

Makoto tugged Haruka's jeans down and took them off completely. Haruka felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he felt a little exposed, even though he was still wearing his boxers. The alcohol had made him bold throughout the night, but right now, he wasn't feeling strong or sexy. However, when he looked up and saw Makoto's smoldering gaze he knew that he must have been gorgeous and sexy as Hell. Haruka pulled Makoto closer and the olive-haired male almost crashed on top of Haruka. They both chuckled and gazed in each other's eyes. Tonight was going to be special and so far, it had already been a special yet very erotic night.

Makoto pressed his lips gently against Haruka's and let his hands explore the raven-haired male's body. Gentle fingers brushing against his neck, over his collarbone, down to his stiff nipples, trailing along is abdomen, dipping teasingly in his bellybutton, caressing his hip bones, creeping slowly under the waistband of his boxers…

* * *

"Rei…I don't feel so well." Nagisa said with a pout on his face. The boy with the frames looked at the blonde and the latter looked as pale as a ghost. Perhaps eating that hamburger outside the night club wasn't such a good idea.

"Do you need to throw up?" Rei asked softly while placing his hand against Nagisa's forehead. He wasn't feeling particularly warm so it was just the alcohol mixed with the fatty snack.

"I don't know…" the blonde whined and felt waves of nausea flow through his body. He didn't know that drinking could cause so much trouble. Vaguely he wondered why had drunk so much in the first place. A small smile curled his lips as he remembered, he needed to be empowered to finally kiss Rei the way he wanted to.

"Shall we sit outside for a few minutes? Perhaps some fresh air will do you good." Rei stretched out his hand and the blonde took it willingly, allowing the blue haired boy to lead him out.

A few minutes later, Nagisa already felt better as the fresh air filled his lungs. The close proximity to Rei was probably also a contributing factor. However, he didn't say anything about that, he just enjoyed the fact that Rei took care of him when Nagisa needed it. _That's why I love you._

* * *

Haruka bit his finger hard as he tried to suppress the moans that were welling in his throat. He didn't want to be too loud because he had heard Nagisa and Rei talk outside. He had even tried to make Makoto stop but of course, the olive-haired male enjoyed teasing and pleasing Haruka too much.

A soft moan did escape Haruka's lips as he felt Makoto's tongue swirl around the tip of his prized attachment. The olive-haired male was a true God when it came to teasing and pleasing. The raven-haired male bit his finger even more when he felt the olive-haired male take his treasure in his mouth. Haruka swore that if he bit down on his finger any harder, he would make it bleed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Makoto asked softly as he looked up at Haruka.

The raven-haired male was shocked when he heard Makoto utter _those_ words. He loved every second of the teasing and pleasing and he sure as hell didn't want it to stop. Haruka shook his head and furrowed his brows. Why in hell would Makoto even think that Haruka wasn't enjoying the special treatment he was receiving?

"I need to hear you then." Makoto said while flicking his tongue against the tip of Haruka's treasure.

"B-B-But, Nagisa and Rei…" Haruka couldn't finish his sentence as Makoto once again flicked out his tongue, sending shivers throughout Haruka's body.

"Fuck them, I need to hear you, otherwise I'm not continuing."

Haruka whimpered softly as he contemplated his options.

_Option 1: Makoto would stop the teasing and pleasing and Haruka would once again end up with massive blue balls._

_Option 2: Nagisa and Rei would hear them and chuckle softly and tease them tomorrow morning about their late night activities._

_Option 3: Nagisa would enter the tent because the noises that could be heard were 'suspicious.'_

Haruka moaned loudly as he could feel Makoto's perfect mouth surrounding his precious jewel. Makoto was relentless and he when he sucked even harder, Haruka couldn't help but moan constantly.

"Much better." Makoto said while grinning wickedly. Haruka would just have to endure the consequences of having Nagisa bounce around him while trying to probe him for details. Haruka was a little relieved when Makoto stopped with his teasing and pleasing because he if continued any longer… well doing the actual deed wouldn't be possible anymore.

The olive-haired male sat up and picked up a piece of pineapple. Pleasing Haruka was nice but the grumbling in his tummy still wasn't over and he was aching for something to fill the void in his stomach. Truth be told, his own little problem down there had grown pretty badly and he also needed something to cool off a little. His jeans were really tight on him and the constant rubbing of Haruka's leg against his southern regions didn't really give him time to cool off.

He yelped in surprise as he felt Haruka pounce on him. The raven-haired male kissed him with all the passion that he had and he didn't even have the time to swallow the piece of chewed pineapple. The raven-haired male pushed his tongue in Makoto's mouth violently and swooped away the piece of pineapple. _What a masterful thief!_

Makoto was panting heavily when Haruka broke off the violent yet erotic kiss. Haruka felt empowered by the alcohol and it was his time to tease and please. In the past it had always been Makoto that was the teaser and pleaser but now it was Haruka's time to shine. He licked his lips lewdly and shot a burning and smoldering gaze in Makoto's direction._ This boy was his!_

Haruka placed soft yet strong kisses across Makoto's torso and he even had the audacity to softly bite Makoto's nipple softly. The load moan that escaped Makoto's lips gave Haruka the courage to continue his quest of giving pleasure to the boy with the glistening emerald eyes. Haruka deftly removed Makoto's jeans and in one swift movement he also removed Makoto's boxers.

Unlike Haruka, Makoto didn't feel exposed, his body was burning with anticipation and passion. He didn't care that he was butt naked, he was proud that his lover looked at him with passion and love. Haruka softly placed kisses on Makoto's hipbones and the olive-haired male bucked up involuntarily at the soft touches. He didn't mean to come off as a person that wanted to rush things, but Haruka's close proximity didn't exactly make it easy to hide certain urges. Makoto moaned loudly as he felt Haruka's wet tongue against the tip of his rock hard jewel. The olive-haired male didn't care if anyone heard him because he was enjoying this far too much to hide the noises that escaped through his slightly parted lips. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Haruka's mouth surrounding his treasure. _This was too good to be true._

* * *

"Rei?" Nagisa asked softly as he looked up at the boy with the frames.

The boy tilted his head and waited for what Nagisa was going to say.

"Don't you think we should check on Haruka and Makoto?" Nagisa said with a chuckle. The two boys knew exactly what was going on in the blue yet very hot and steamy tent. Rei shook his head violently. The last thing he needed to cloud his mind were imagages of a very naked and hot Haruka and Makoto. It would be like watching a live porn movie and Rei wasn't into those kind of things at all! _Porn never looked beautiful!_

Nagisa laughed loudly as he watched Rei's face twitch in horror as he imagined what was going on in the neighbouring tent.

"Perhaps we should just go back to sleep?" Nagisa suggested and Rei sighed a deep breath of relief and the two crawled back into their tent. Nagisa nestled close to Rei and felt his eyes droop. This time, he would visit a dreamland that was filled with happy and very beautiful moments. _Rei-chan, if only you knew, how I loved you…_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Haruka asked with a shaky voice. He didn't want to admit that he was scared. They had never gone so far and what if he hurt Makoto in the process? A finger isn't exactly the same thing as Haruka's rock hard jewel.

Makoto nodded and pressed his lips softly against Haruka's. He had been yearning for this moment for so long and he was glad they would finally take this step. Makoto's soft lips and reassuring smile gave Haruka the courage to slowly easy himself into Makoto. The olive-haired male winced a little and Haruka immediately stopped. Perhaps they should just please each other some other way.

Makoto quickly pressed his lips against Haruka's as he saw the hesitation in the sapphire eyes that belong to the beautiful boy in front of him. Makoto wanted this and he was determined to let Haruka know. Their tongues danced a slow and sensual dance and Makoto eased himself on top of Haruka. The olive-haired male moaned loudly as he felt Haruka's treasure hit the right spot. The raven-haired male held the gorgeous boy with the emerald eyes close and they sat still for a few fleeting moments. He wanted Makoto to relax and feel comfortable now that he was completely filled. Haruka placed a soft yet strong kiss against Makoto's neck and the latter threw his neck back a little. Haruka soft breath against his skin made him feel ready and the olive-haired male started to move, sweeping them both away into a steady and very pleasing rhythm. Haruka snaked his hand around Makoto's prized attachment and the olive-haired male felt his body tense as the pleasure surged through his hot body.

The two Gods continued their passionate love-making until they both cried out simultaneously as they found their release. No one would ever break their bond, they were not just lovers. They were best friend, lovers, guardians and even soulmates.

* * *

Haruka nestled against Makoto and sighed a deep sigh of contentment. Their love-making was passionate but also gentle and caring. They had both enjoyed every single moment and tonight, they were the only things that mattered. No matter how hard the world could be, they would take it on together.

"_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this night, is a little later on."_

**Hello my precious readers!**

**I had a really hard time writing this chapter! I do hope you liked it and are not grossed out by it! :) I tried not to make it too harsh but loving and caring. Please let me know what you think because I'm pretty insecure about this chapter :p**

**PS: I listened to a shit load of sexy and hot music to get in the right mood :p and this even turned out to be one of the longest chapters of Slumber Party :p**

**I think this is a nice ending for this story. I don't know what I could add more so I think I will keep this as a last chapter :) I would like to thank everybody for the continues support! You all made me smile and gave me the courage to continue! :) Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Lots of love!**


	17. Mates and their Dates

_**Mates and their dates**_

The blonde ruffled his own hair until he was satisfied with how he looked. He smiled broadly at his reflection in the mirror. This evening, he was going on a date with the most beautiful boy that was walking around in this town/city/world!

It had been 15 days, 4 hours and 29 minutes since they returned from their camping trip. Nothing had really changed, except for the fact that Haruka and Makoto were not able to keep their hands to themselves. A soft nudge, a poke, a bump, legs rubbing against each other, a soft kiss, a nibble on an earlobe,… it had been making Nagisa crazy and he wondered how long it would be like this. The blonde didn't mind seeing couples that were in love, but honestly, the two Gods were pushing their limits. Nagisa chuckled softly as he could imagine them having it off at every opportunity they got. The blonde glanced at his reflection one last time and then left his bathroom. He went down and deftly put on the prettiest pair of shoes he had. He knew he needed to look beautiful to impress Rei so Nagisa pulled out everything he had. _Just you wait Rei!_

* * *

Haruka moaned loudly as he felt Makoto's hands run over his naked torso. Ever since they got back things were different than before. It was hard to stay away from Makoto and Haruka found himself locked in Makoto's spell every minute of the day. He loved experimenting with Makoto and the olive-haired male could be such a tease. Some days, Haruka didn't want all the touching and kissing but then Makoto would always find a way to set a good mood.

Haruka sighed deeply as he felt Makoto slump back against the edge of the tub. Sometimes, he was glad that Makoto would stop teasing and would enjoy a moment of peace and quiet. Haruka missed Makoto's touch already but now was not the moment to get sensual and erotic. The raven-haired male sat back as well, feeling Makoto's torso against his bare back.

"What do you want to do this evening?" Makoto asked softly while brushing his lips against Haruka's earlobe.

"Don't know… something that doesn't take too much effort." Haruka replied while fidgeting with his fingers. Truth be told, Haruka was desperate for a good night's sleep because lately, Makoto had kept him up with all his shenanigans! It would seem that Makoto was always in the mood for something frisky.

"How about…we go on a date!" Makoto said while smiling broadly. Haruka practically melted as he saw the huge smile that was splayed across Makoto's face.

"A date?" Haruka asked while furrowing his brows at the olive-haired male. Why would they need to go on a date? Weren't they dating already?

"Yeah, we've never been on one before!" Makoto said enthusiastically and it was hard for Haruka to ignore. With a deep sigh Haruka gave in. _A date it is then!_

* * *

Nagisa and Rei were strolling along the boulevard chatting happily to each other. They seemed like the perfect couple and they were both radiating some kind of ecstasy. They were not ready to hold each other's hand just yet, but their arms were brushing against each other and for now, that was enough. Rei respected the fact that they would take it slow and he enjoyed every minute that he could spend with the beautiful blonde next to him.

"Which movie are we going to watch?" Nagisa asked while shooting a broad smile at the boy with the frames. The blonde was determined to let Rei make the crucial choices of their date, figuring that Rei was probably more romantic anyway.

"Let's just see what the movie theatre has to offer, we'll decide later." Rei said happily and they continued their blissful walk. The sun was slowly setting and they knew it was going to be a good night.

* * *

"Haru! This isn't what I meant with the fact that you could take the lead!" Makoto shouted as he watched the raven-haired male step out of his shoes. Of course, Haruka had taken him to the beach. The olive-haired male rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He wanted to go to the movies or take a stroll through the small shops on the boulevard but no, they just had to come to the beach they've seen thousands of times before.

"What, isn't this romantic? Just look at the setting." Haruka pointed towards the sun that was slowly setting. The sky looked gorgeous as all kinds of hues of pink and purple could be seen. Makoto had to admit that it was indeed romantic but still. Doing something different couldn't hurt either. The olive-haired male sighed deeply as he saw the longing in Haruka's eyes. The raven-haired male had already taken off his clothes to take a dip in the sea. With a deep sigh, Makoto gave in and they walked towards the sea while holding hands.

The water was still warm and Makoto smiled as he saw Haruka swimming away from him. He knew that he could never change the raven-haired male and he didn't even want to. Haruka was perfect the way he was, sometimes slightly exasperating, but still perfect. Everything that happened the past few days was wonderful and Makoto wondered whether it was all just a dream. The way his heart leapt when Haruka touched him made him realize that everything was very real and Makoto felt blessed that he was in a relationship with Haruka now.

* * *

Nagisa munched on some popcorn and intently watched the movie that was displayed in front of him. He had contemplated placing his arm around Rei but he was afraid. He didn't want to disturb the beauty that was sitting next to him. Nagisa sighed as he looked to the left. A very annoying couple was sitting just a few seats away from them. The couple was constantly touching and kissing and it made Nagisa crazy. A movie theatre wasn't the place to have it off according to Nagisa. The blonde felt a little jealous as well because he also wanted to steal a kiss from Rei but a certain hesitation held him back. _Were you supposed to kiss your first date? Were you supposed to get lucky?_

Nagisa stiffened for a moment as he felt Rei resting his head against his shoulder. The boy was afraid to make a movement because that might scare Rei away. The blonde remained as silent as possible and enjoyed the warm flares that were flowing across his body. Softly he rested his own head against Rei's. Nagisa could feel Rei picking up some pieces of popcorn that the blonde was still holding. Nagisa had just received a new mission from his brain. _Feed Rei!_

* * *

Haruka nestled in between Makoto's legs as he let the warm breeze dry his body. Haruka felt safe in Makoto's arms and he enjoyed their date. At first, Makoto had protested but Haruka knew that the olive-haired male would eventually give in. A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he felt utterly content being surrounded by Makoto's strong arms. With his toes he kicked away some sand and stared off into the distance. Suddenly, Haruka turned around and sat on his knees in front of Makoto. The boy with the emerald eyes gazed at him lovingly and Haruka felt the urge to press his lips against Makoto's. The raven-haired male rubbed his nose against Makoto's and soon their lips found each other.

When Makoto pulled back he was slightly panting. Haruka could make him go crazy with the slightest touch and he hated that he felt the need to be around the raven-haired male every minute of the day.

"You know, you're not supposed to kiss on a first date." Makoto stated matter of factly, sounding offended even though Haruka knew he was joking.

"Well, you're not a normal person so that doesn't count." Haruka retorted wittily.

"What do you mean I'm not normal?" This time, Makoto was really offended and he furrowed his brows at the raven-haired male.

"I mean, why would a perfect person like you fall in love with an imperfect one like me?" Haruka asked with gleaming eyes. He loved the boy sitting in front of him dearly and he wished they would never part ways.

"I'm not perfect, besides, we are perfectly imperfect." Makoto winked at the raven-haired male and the boy with the sparkling sapphire eyes responded by throwing himself at Makoto and kissing him with all the passion and love he had in him.

* * *

Nagisa nervously fidgeted with his fingers as they reached Rei's house. Their date was almost over and even though Nagisa enjoyed every minute, he wasn't ready to part ways just yet. Before the date, he had gone over 'the rules' of a first date with Makoto. The olive-haired male said that kissing was a big no-no but Nagisa really felt like pressing his lips against Rei's. However, he could never imagine Makoto being wrong about anything so he resisted the urge to stand on his tippy toes and kiss Rei.

"Something wrong?" Rei asked while fishing out the keys from his pocket.

"No…" the blonde lied quickly even though he was sure his red cheeks would give him away.

"You're a bad liar Nagisa-kun." Rei said softly while smiling at the blonde. Nagisa took a small step in Rei's direction, effectively closing the distance between them. The blonde couldn't help but glance at Rei's perfectly sculptured lips. _Just one touch?_

"What's going on in your mind Nagisa, just tell me." Rei tried a soft approach to figure out Nagisa's thoughts.

"You see well… the rules say…" Nagisa tried to explain but he stopped in mid-sentence as he felt embarrassed and he could feel the tips of his ear burn.

"What rules? What are you talking about?" Rei inquired while stifling a smile. If there were any rules, Rei would be the first to study them and know them by heart.

"Makoto said that kissing on a first date isn't allowed, it's rule numer 1." Nagisa's whisper was barely audible but it was loud enough to make Rei laugh out loud. Seriously, who would ever come up with such a dumb rule anyway?

"Don't laugh!" Nagisa pouted and looked up at Rei with puppy eyes. The blue haired boy couldn't help but melt as he saw the look on Nagisa's face. He couldn't believe that Nagisa had been wanting to kiss him all night, but he was afraid of some stupid rule that doesn't even exist. Rei decided to take matters in his own hands and he placed his lips against Nagisa's pouting ones. Soon, Rei could feel Nagisa smile against his lips and they were soon lost in their kiss.

_Rules shmules, kissing you is all I have ever wanted to do. It's hard to ever let you go, and I think I never will._

* * *

"Sand really chafes!" Haruka exclaimed as he put on his swimming pants again. Makoto chuckled as he also put on his own pants. They had just made love on a secluded part of the beach but apparently, Haruka isn't a huge fan of doing it on the beach.

Haruka laid back down and placed his head on Makoto's naked torso. He looked up at Makoto and saw the boy had his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the soft breeze and the peaceful moment.

"You know, if kissing is bad on a first date, I think we broke all the rules tonight." Haruka said while he felt his lips curl into a smile.

"You seduced me that's all." Makoto's reply was soft and it made Haruka smile even wider.

"Screw the rules then?" Haruka asked softly as he brushed his fingers over Makoto's side.

"Screw the rules because I have you." Makoto said while shifting so that they were lying next to each other, faces turned towards each other.

Smoldering gazes were shared between the two of them and soon their lips found each other again, like they always would.

_Let me come to you, as close as I want to be. Close enough, to feel your heart beating fast._

**Hi lovelies!**

**I know I said the smut chapter would be the last one but then last night I had an idea :p I wanted Nagisa and Rei to go on a date because I felt like their relationship wasn't like I wanted it to be :) **

**My mind just wasn't ready to end the story just yet so I added this small and fluffy chapter as an end :)**

**I do promise that I won't write any chapters for this story anymore :p Enough is enough :p**

**I would like to thank you all again for reading/faving/following and reviewing! It makes my heart jump up in joy!**

**Btw: for those that were interested in the song that inspired me while writing the smut, I've listed them below :)**

**Thank you all! My new story will be Haruka's basement and I'm currently working hard on it so I hope you're looking forward to it :)**

**Lots of love!**

_Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire (duh!)_

_Enrique Iglesias – Tonight(I'm loving/fucking you)_

_Ne-yo ft Pitbull – Give me everything_

_Daniel Bovy & Roy Rox – Love me_

_Usher – Yeah_

_Robin S – Show me love_


End file.
